Meu Porto Seguro
by SM-Lime-chan
Summary: [UA] Eles estavam no 3º ano do ensino medio, e uma viagem de formatura estava prestes a mudar suas vidas! INUKAG, MIRSAG, SESSRIN
1. Histórico

Bom gente! Essa eh a minha nova fic! Por enquanto eh soh um historico p/ vcs entenderem oq se passa com os nossos companheiros!  
  
Logo logo eu posto o primeiro capitulo msm!  
  
Ai vai!   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eles se juntaram ao entrar no 1º ano do ensino médio. Alguns deles já se conheciam, como Sango e Kagome que estudaram juntas desde o maternal. Já Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru eram irmãos gêmeos... tá certo q não se pareciam em nada... mas eram irmãos. Rin e Miroku não conheciam ninguém, mas logo se enturmaram.  
  
Entre três turmas dessa série, eles foram parar na mesma. As constantes discussões entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha já tinham virado a piadinha da sala. Rin se deu muito bem com Kagome e Sango, e se tornaram amigas inseparáveis. Miroku se dava bem com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru e geralmente era quem apartava as brigas dos irmãos. Apesar da perversão de Miroku e da brutalidade dos irmãos, Kagome e suas amigas estavam sempre com eles, e eles gostavam muito da companhia delas.  
  
É lógico que não se enturmaram logo de cara, mas logo na primeira semana de aula já estavam conversando, dando início a amizade que teriam.  
  
Miroku e Sango chegaram a ter um romance durante o 2º ano, mas não deu muito certo. Aparentemente, Miroku não conseguia parar de dar em cima de outras meninas. Rin e Sesshoumaru começaram a namorar na época que Miroku e Sango se separaram.  
  
Já Kagome e Inuyasha não tinham um relacionamento tão simples assim. Logo no inicio das aulas se tornaram bons amigos. Mas a partir dessa amizade, Kagome aos poucos foi se apaixonando pelo menino. Sem saber disso, Inuyasha começou a namorar Kikyou, uma menina da sala deles também, mas que não fazia parte da galerinha deles. Kagome ficou arrasada e seus amigos fizeram de tudo para consola-la. Até a apresentaram a vários garotos, mas foi tudo em vão. Sofrendo em silencio, Kagome foi se agüentando, mantendo sua amizade com Inuyasha. No final do 2º ano, Kikyou terminou o namoro dizendo que queria passar as férias sozinha e que precisava de um tempo. Inuyasha sofreu muito e correu para os ombros da amiga. Kagome já havia se conformado com o fato de que só conseguiria esquece-lo quando não mais se encontrassem todos os dias dentro da sala de aula, e que nunca teria uma chance com ele. Apesar de tudo, continuou sua amizade com Inuyasha, nunca demonstrando o quanto sofria. Ela, de uma certa forma, era o porto seguro dele. Era em quem ele mais confiava.  
  
Bem... e foi assim que eles entraram de férias, p/ depois começar o 3º e ultimo ano do ensino médio. É claro que estariam preocupados com vestibular e tudo, mas a viagem de formatura falava mais alto!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Galera, eu vo tentar postar o mais rapido possivel, eu to a toa então vai ser tranquilo!  
  
Soh uma explicaçao, aqui na minha roça (petropolis), existe o habito de ir p/ Porto Seguro como viagem de formatura. Entao eu to usando essa viagem como pano de fundo p/ historia..  
  
espero q vcs gostem! e pleaseeeeeeee mandam reviews!  
  
Bjussssssssss  
  
Liho-chan! 


	2. Mudanças

Vixi gente! Acho que esse capitulo ficou meo grandinhu ne ahuauhauuhaahuauh!  
  
o historico foi pequenino mesmo, pq era soh um resuminhu do que jah havia acontecido.  
  
Obrigada pelas reviews!!  
  
espero que gostem desse capitulo!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
O relógio despertou, e Kagome com muita dificuldade conseguiu levantar de sua cama. O dia estava lindo, um céu azulzinho sem nenhuma nuvem. Depois de trocar de roupa a menina parou em frente a um porta-retratos. Lá havia uma foto com todos os seus amigos, mas um em especial lhe chamava a atenção.  
  
-Ai... lá vou eu de novo encontra-lo...finalmente esse é o ultimo ano.  
  
-Kagome! Vem tomar café, senão você vai se atrasar – gritou a mãe da menina no andar de baixo.  
  
-Já to indo mãe! Calma!  
  
Kagome tomou seu café, terminou de arrumar sua mochila e foi para a escola. Ela sempre ia a pé, a colégio era bem perto de sua casa. No caminho, algo a assustou. Duas mãos tamparam a sua visão, mas antes que pudesse se desesperar uma voz familiar disse algo.  
  
-Adivinha quem é! - Disse a pessoa que tapara os olhos  
  
-Inuyasha! Num faz isso! Assim você me assusta sabia!  
  
-Ahhhh Kagome, isso é jeito de me receber!? – disse o menino, agora parado em frente a ela a abraçando – Senti sua falta, sabia?  
  
Kagome se afastou do abraço e desviou o olhar do seu amigo. Acabou dando de cara com Sesshoumaru que também a abraçou. No entanto, um vulto passou puxando a mochila de Inuyasha! Quando ele olhou quem era, não ficou surpreso ao ver Miroku fazendo mais uma de suas brincadeirinhas!  
  
-Você precisa ser mais esperto Inuyasha! – disse Miroku.  
  
-Volta aqui seu palhaço! Eu ainda te pego! – berrava Inuyasha enquanto corria na tentativa de recuperar sua mochila.  
  
-Ai... certas coisas nunca mudam, ne Kagome? – disse Sesshoumaru acompanhando Kagome até a escola.  
  
-Infelizmente... às vezes não mudam...  
  
-Ah... você ainda gosta dele...  
  
-Hum – Kagome suspirou e disse – é... eu ainda gosto dele... mas esse é o ultimo ano, tem vestibular...  
  
-Tem Porto Segurooo – disse Sango ao alcançar os dois.  
  
-Isso mesmo Sango! Vamos pra Porto Seguro! Kagome, essa viagem vai te fazer muito bem! – completou Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Ah... mas isso vai demorar... é só em Outubro... – respondeu Kagome.  
  
-Ihhh que isso! O tempo voa amiga! Você vai ver só! – falou Sango.  
  
-Mudando de assunto, Sesshoumaru, onde esta a Rin? – disse Kagome.  
  
-Ahhh, ela vai chegar um pouco atrasada hoje... só no horário do intervalo. Teve que resolver umas coisas com a mãe dela.  
  
-Hum.. – Kagome e Sango disseram juntas.  
  
Eles continuaram seu caminho para a escola. É claro que Sesshoumaru teve que dar uma paradinha para separar Inuyasha e Miroku! Mas chegaram todos vivos a sala de aula. Logo de cara repararam algumas diferenças em sua turma. Das três turmas que iniciaram o 1º ano, havia apenas alunos para formar uma turma de 3º ano.Duas meninas, Kanna e Kagura, e um menino, Kouga, haviam entrado no colégio. Porem, outra surpresa ainda estava para chegar.  
  
A galerinha arrumou seu cantinho de sempre; os meninos estavam sentados no canto da janela, um atrás do outro a partir da 3ª carteira na ordem Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha. As meninas se sentavam na fileira ao lado na ordem Rin, Sango e Kagome. (OBS: eu esqueci de avisar: a Kikyou nunca havia estudado na mesma sala que eles)  
  
Um pouco antes do inicio da aula, o pessoal estava conversando. Algo, contudo, tirou Inuyasha da conversa: Kikyou entrou na sala acompanhada de um menino desconhecido, também era novo na escola. Inuyasha logo foi falar com ela fazendo com que Kagome também se distanciasse da conversa para apenas olhar pela janela, torcendo para que tudo acabasse logo. Kikyou sentou-se logo na primeira carteira, e seu acompanhante sentou atrás dela. Inuyasha parou na frente de Kikyou. Ela se levantou disse:  
  
-Inuyasha! Quero que você conhece meu novo namorado, Naraku – disse a menina apontando para o garoto sentado atrás dela.  
  
-Como você pode?! Você não me avisou nada! A gente apenas tava dando um tempo! – reclamou Inuyasha.  
  
-Ahhh Inuyasha... essas coisas acontecem... eu não me lembrei de te comunicar.  
  
Ao ouvir essas palavras Inuyasha apenas abaixou sua cabeça. Ele ainda tinha esperanças de voltar com sua ex-namorada... mas agora, vira que era impossível. Seu instinto se manifestou, e ele apenas avisou a Naraku que o encontrasse na hora do intervalo  
  
-Está bem então, mas você, Naraku, quero te ver na hora do intervalo, entendeu? – disse Inuyasha num tom ameaçador.  
  
-Ahhh... você vai tentar recuperar a Kikyou na base da força ne... coitadinho de você! – respondeu Naraku  
  
-Ora seu...... – disse Inuyasha já partindo p/ cima de Naraku. Mas algo o segurou. Eram os braços de Sesshoumaru e Miroku.  
  
-Vamos Inuyasha! Agora não é hora p/ isso – avisou seu irmão.  
  
-Feh! Me aguarde sujeitinho! – foram as ultimas palavras de Inuyasha antes que o professor chegasse.  
  
A aula correu tranqüila. O professor apenas deu o básico sermão de todos os anos. Acrescentando que agora eles teriam que se preparar para o vestibular. No horário do intervalo, todos foram para o pátio. Inuyasha impaciente, aguardava a chegada de seu rival. Foi quando Rin chegou. Sesshoumaru foi logo contando o que estava acontecendo. Rin, sem demora, foi ver como Kagome estava se sentindo.  
  
-Amiga, como você ta? – perguntou Rin.  
  
-Ahhh... to indo ne... o que aconteceu já era de se esperar vindo daquela menina. – respondeu Kagome de uma forma bem desanimada.  
  
-É verdade – concordou Sango.  
  
Naraku e Kikyou finalmente apareceram. Inuyasha saiu ao encontro deles. Kagome apenas se afastou do local, não queria assistir aquela cena. E suas amigas a acompanharam.   
  
-Ate que enfim vocês apareceram hein! Tava com medo Naraku? – disse Inuyasha, enfrentando o garoto.  
  
-Claro que não! – respondeu Naraku com certa tranqüilidade.  
  
Inuyasha não quis perder tempo e logo foi pulando em cima do menino. A briga ficou feia. Rolaram socos e chutes para todos os lados. Ate que Miroku e Sesshoumaru conseguiram separar os dois. Tanto Naraku quanto Inuyasha estavam bem machucados. Inuyasha queria continuar a luta, até que Kikyou interferiu  
  
-Olha Inuyasha, eu não quero mais ficar com você! Eu arrumei outra pessoa agora, e eu quero ficar com ela. Então, me esquece viu! – disse Kikyou.  
  
-Se é isso que você quer... tudo bem... não posso fazer nada – disse Inuyasha de cabeça baixa.  
  
Após se livrar dos braços de Sesshoumaru e Miroku, Inuyasha perguntou onde estava Kagome. Sesshoumaru e Miroku, sabendo dos sentimentos da menina, tentaram impedi-lo de ir procura-la... mas não conseguiram. Inuyasha foi à procura de sua amiga pra desabafar. Era ela quem sempre o ouvia, sempre o apoiava. Sesshoumaru achava até estranho o relacionamento dos dois. Seu irmão nunca fora do tipo sociável, ele sabia que Kagome era especial p/ Inuyasha, pena que ele não percebia.  
  
Inuyasha encontrou Kagome com suas amigas. Ele pediu que Kagome o acompanhasse, mas as meninas preferiram sair.  
  
-Kagome, acabou tudo... ela não me quer mais.  
  
-Ahh Inuyasha.... voce ta todo machucado. Vamos comigo, eu vou cuidar de você enquanto você me conta.  
  
-Ta bem.  
  
Os dois se dirigiram a enfermaria. Kagome sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo, que ele correria pra ela quando tudo acabasse. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, alem de consola-lo. Ela o amava. Queria vê-lo feliz. Infelizmente, ela imaginava que nunca seria ao lado dela. * Tomara que isso tudo acabe logo, que ele possa se recuperar. Odeio vê-lo assim *  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
e ai? oq acharam?! mandem reviews me contando!  
  
olha.. a tal viagem chegará viu! mas vai demorar um cadim, acho q vou fazer essa historia meio grandinha. Se bem que eu já tenho toda ela na minha cabeça!  
  
Bom, vou indu nessa!  
  
bjusssssss  
  
Liho-chan! 


	3. E a fila tem que andar

Olha gente... demorei um cadim pq eu nao sabia como terminar esse capitulo. mas agora já tá tudo tranquilo. Outra coisa. a esperada viagem vai demorar um pouco. muita coisa tem q acontecer antes!  
  
Muitooooo obrigada pelas reviews!!! Agradecimentos especificos estao no final.  
  
Ai vai!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome o levou até a enfermaria. Kaede, a enfermeira, pensou que Inuyasha havia brigado com o irmão no pátio da escola pela 10ª vez. Kagome não fez questão de contar o que aconteceu, e apenas pediu a Kaede se ela poderia ficar ali e cuidar dele como sempre fazia. Kaede concordou, e se retirou, tinha outros "pacientes" a esperando. Kagome preparou tudo para cuidar dele, pegou os remédios, já sabia onde tudo ficava. Após um longo silencio, Inuyasha conseguiu dizer algo.  
  
-Kagome... eu sou tão horrível assim pra ela querer me trocar?  
  
-Claro que não Inuyasha! Às vezes você é um pouco grosso, mas não havia motivos pra ela te trocar assim –Kagome respondeu após um suspiro. Consola-lo seria uma tarefa difícil pra ela. Teria que ouvir da boca dele, o quanto ele amava Kikyou. Mas algo a surpreendeu.  
  
-Ta certo que as coisas não iam lá muito bem entre a gente.... mas por que ela tinha que fazer dessa forma? A gente poderia tentar. Você não acha?  
  
-Olha Inuyasha, eu não sei se deveria te dizer isso, mas... eu achei bem típico dela... você sabe muito bem que nos te avisamos. Odeio te dizer isso, mas... você já deveria estar preparado.  
  
Inuyasha olhou Kagome bem em seus olhos, parecia que estava lendo sua alma. Decifrando seus pensamentos. O que a menina lhe dissera era verdade. Já o haviam avisado sobre Kikyou, mas mesmo assim ele quis continuar. Ela tinha algo familiar, algo que o atraia... e ele não sabia o que era.  
  
-Eu sei que vocês me avisaram Kagome. Ai!! isso doeu. – reclamou o garoto.  
  
-Calma Inuyasha! É só um remédio p/ prevenir infecções!  
  
-Humf... você e o seu jeito de medica! – nisso Inuyasha abriu um sorriso. Ele não sabia por que mas algo em Kagome o acalmava. Talvez sua voz, talvez seu cheiro, talvez seu jeito. Ele não sabia por que mas poderia ficar horas conversando com ela sem perceber o tempo passar. * Isso é tão estranho...  
  
-Não sei como você me acalma... – sem querer Inuyasha deixou seu pensamento sair pela sua boca, surpreendendo a garota a sua frente, que corou levemente.  
  
-O que você disse? – perguntou Kagome pensando que ouvira mal.  
  
-Esse remédio dói na minha alma! – foi a única coisa q Inuyasha pensou q pudesse substituir o que tinha falado!  
  
-Ahn – Kagome respondeu um tanto desanimada – pensei ter ouvido outra coisa.  
  
-Xiii, ta vendo é esse remédio ai! Com esse cheiro insuportável! Ta te confundindo já.  
  
-Ai Inuyasha deixa de ser reclamão! ta certo que o seu nariz é sensível mas não exagera vai!  
  
-Feh!  
  
*Pelo menos ele já parece estar mais animado! Já é um começo..* pensou Kagome.  
  
***************  
  
Enquanto isso, já na sala de aula, os outros 4 conversavam:  
  
-Nossa... Dessa vez a Kikyou se superou hein... nunca pensei que ela faria algo tão baixo assim – dizia Rin inconformada.  
  
-Humpf. Eu já imaginava isso vindo dela Rin. Só a besta do meu irmão que não percebeu o tipo de pessoa que ele estava lidando.  
  
-É... o Inuyasha só olhou a beleza dela – disse Miroku  
  
Mas algo, de repente, interrompeu a conversa. Miroku levou uma pancada bem em sua cabeça!  
  
-Feh! Eu não sou pervertido como você Miroku! – respondeu o autor da pancada, Inuyasha.  
  
-Hei cara! Nem vi você chegar, isso lá é jeito de me tratar?!   
  
-Eu acho que deveria ser pior! – disse Sango num tom irônico.  
  
-Poxa Sangozinha... é isso que você acha que eu mereço?  
  
-Você tem certeza que quer que eu te responda? – perguntou Sango, quase morrendo de rir.  
  
-Ai... deixa p/ lá.  
  
Todos estavam rindo da cara do Miroku quando o professor chegou. Era uma aulinha básica de historia. O professor era muito bom, mas a aula dava um soninho! Apenas Kagome parecia interessada, mas na verdade ela apenas queria distrair sua mente. Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram trocando bilhetinhos no meio da aula. Os minutos foram passando, e logo a aula havia terminado. Kagome acabou ficando com a tarefa de acordar seus amigos.  
  
-Hei... Inuyasha.... acorda...  
  
-Ahhhh num quero ir p/ aula hoje não! Deixa eu durmir mãe! – respondeu Inuyasha  
  
-Inuyasha! Sou a Kagome, e você já esta na aula!  
  
-Ahn? Kagome... a aula acabou é?  
  
Com o barulho Miroku acabou acordando, e não resistiu. Passou a mão em Sango. Ela acordou na hora e deu um belo tapa no rosto do menino.  
  
-Seu pervertido!  
  
-Desculpa Sangozinha... não resisti.  
  
-Ai socorro!  
  
Todos estavam, como sempre, rindo da cara do Miroku. Coisa básica do dia-a-dia deles. Depois do fim das risadas, arrumaram suas coisas, e foram p/ casa. Dessa forma a semana se seguiu. Inuyasha ficava meio pensativo às vezes, coisa antes rara da parte dele.  
  
Querendo distrair os pensamentos de Inuyasha, Miroku propôs uma saída no sábado, ir ao cinema, coisa simples. Ele queria muito ver "O Ultimo Samurai".Todos concordaram e Inuyasha parecia até animado com o filme. Tinha muitas cenas de luta argumentava o menino.  
  
*************  
  
No sábado  
  
Kagome combinou com Sango de dar uma passadinha em sua casa antes de irem para o Shopping. Na verdade, Sango queria saber como a amiga estava e tentar anima-la um pouco. Kagome estava um pouco obcecada em estudar. Ela não costumava ser assim.   
  
Kagome saiu mais cedo de casa então. Havia marcado com Sango que estaria em sua casa lá pelas 14:00... o filme só era as 17:00! Chegando lá, Sango ainda tava no banho, então ficou brincando com Kohaku, o irmão mais novo de Sango.  
  
-Kagome! Que bom que você chegou! A gente precisa conversar amiga, a Rin vai passar aqui daqui a pouco ta?  
  
-Ta bem. Então por isso que você queria que eu chegasse mais cedo ne! Queria fofocar um pouco!  
  
-Não é fofoca... são apenas comentários amiga! Kohaku vai lá brincar com a Kirara.  
  
-Ta bem mana – disse o garotinho indo procurar a gata.  
  
-Ele ta tão bunitinho Sango.  
  
-É mesmo ne! Aqui, vamos lá pro meu quarto.  
  
Kagome foi seguindo Sango. O quarto dela era bem arrumadinho, uma gracinha. Tinha uma parede de fotos do lado da cama, cheia de fotos da galera. Kagome se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha e Sango se sentou na cama.  
  
-Kagome... me conta... ta tudo certo? Você anda tão concentrada nos estudos... você não era assim.  
  
-Ahh... é que é algo que me distrai...  
  
-Hum... mas tem outras coisas sabia? Aquele menino novo lá da sala não tira os olhos de você!  
  
-Quem? O Kouga? Você tem certeza? – perguntou Kagome um tanto espantada  
  
-É! Ahh Kagome, você não acha ele uma gracinha? Ele é muito fofo.  
  
-Bom... isso é verdade...  
  
-Então! Puxa conversa! Olha com certeza ele ta interessado em você!  
  
-Num sei Sango...  
  
-Kagome... é uma boa oportunidade de você esquecer certas coisas... ser feliz! Por que você não tenta?!  
  
Kagome sabia que Sango estava certa. Nada melhor do que um novo amor para curar um antigo. Kagome ficou um pouco pensativa, sabia que já estava na hora de dar uma chance a uma nova pessoa. E esse tal Kouga parecia ser muito simpático e era bonito.  
  
-Quer saber Sango?! Você ta certa! Chega! Já ta na hora de começar uma vida nova! Ta na hora seguir em frente!  
  
-Isso mesmo! Ahhh que bom! Fico feliz por você tomar essa decisão sabia?  
  
-Opa.... q decisão eu perdi meninas?  
  
-Rin! – disseram as duas meninas juntas.  
  
-Ah Rin – começou Kagome – eu decidi que já está na hora de dar chance à outra pessoa! Cansei dessa vida... cansei de me sentir assim, sentir esse aperto no peito.  
  
-Olha Kagome, qualquer coisa que você precisar... você sabe que pode contar com a gente ne?! – disse Rin se sentado na cama junto com Sango.  
  
-Eu sei disso sim! Brigada!  
  
-Mas perai... você já tem alguém em vista? – perguntou Rin.  
  
-Rin, vê se você não concorda comigo – disse Sango – o Kouga não vive olhando p/ Kagome?  
  
-Hum... é verdade... e ele é uma gracinha ne!  
  
As meninas continuaram conversando. Kagome parecia mais animada. Tinha gostado da idéia de achar outro dono p/ seu coração. Já estava na hora de parar de sofrer daquela forma. E bem... o Kouga era mesmo muito atraente.  
  
O papo das meninas tava muito bom, mas elas tinham que encontrar os meninos no cinema. Rin é claro era a mais ansiosa de todas. Ela gostava muito de Sesshoumaru, ele tinha algo que a atraia... não sabia dizer o que era, porem a cada dia que passava gostava mais dele. Eles se davam muito bem. Ele era um pouco superprotetor mas ela gostava disso.  
  
As meninas saíram da casa de Sango e se dirigiram ao shopping. Este era bem perto de onde estavam então foram a pé mesmo. Chegando lá os meninos reclamaram que elas estavam atrasadas. Sesshoumaru não deu muita bola p/ essa discussão, tava mais preocupado em ver a Rin. Depois dos ânimos terem se acalmado, foram comprar seus ingressos. Estavam conversando na fila quando alguém se aproximou de Kagome.  
  
-Oi – disse o estranho – eu sou o Kouga, da sua sala...  
  
-Olá! Tudo bem com você? – Kagome estava um pouco surpresa e nervosa principalmente depois de tudo que ela havia conversando com as meninas.  
  
-Tudo... e você?  
  
-Também! Você vai assistir ao filme também?  
  
-Bom... vou sim!  
  
-Ahh... fique com a gente.  
  
-Ótimo! Eu já comprei meu ingresso, então vou comprar pipoca... você quer?  
  
-Bom... Num quero não .. mas obrigada.  
  
Kouga então, foi comprar sua pipoquinha. Sango e Rin logo arrastaram Kagome para conversarem melhor, deixando os meninos na fila sozinhos.  
  
-Viu Kagome! Eu não te disse que ele tava interessado em você! Você viu como ele a olhava Rin?  
  
-Ahh... é verdade!  
  
-Ai gente... ele é bunitinho ne... mas será que eu fui muito oferecida?   
  
-Não foi não! Não se preocupe. – disse Sango – Vamos voltar p/ lá antes que eles comecem a reclamar.  
  
-Vamos!   
  
Enquanto isso na fila....  
  
-Hei... não fui com a cara desse moleque! Por que a Kagome tinha que chama-lo hein?! – Inuyasha reclamou.  
  
-Ah... Inuyasha ele parece ser uma boa pessoa... – disse Miroku  
  
-Pois não parece! Ele já tava se jogando em cima da Kagome! Vê se pode uma coisa dessas?!  
  
-É uma coisa normal ne coisa! Ela é bonita. E esta sozinha. – argumentou Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Feh! Eu vou sentar do lado da Kagome! Assim esse mane não vai ficar se engraçando p/ cima dela!  
  
Miroku e Sesshoumaru se olharam. Perceberam o ciúme contido nas palavras de Inuyasha. Os dois acabaram rindo da cara do menino. Não entendiam como é que ele não percebia o que realmente se passava em seu coração... mas preferiram não comentar nada ali. Outra hora poderiam conversar.  
  
-Hei! Qual é a graça? Quero rir também! – disse Rin quando voltou com as meninas e encontrou seu namorado aos risos.  
  
-Não é nada não... depois eu te conto...  
  
Kouga voltou um pouco depois do pessoal ter comprado os ingressos. Claro que toda a sua atenção estava voltada para Kagome. Os dois estavam conversando muito animados! Inuyasha não agüentava mais ver aquela cena. Mas Sango não o deixava atrapalhar. Eles decidiram entram cedo na sala, queriam pegar bons lugares. Kagome se sentou ao lado de Kouga, e Inuyasha sentou-se do lado da menina, queria "protege-la". Miroku, depois de ter sido colocado a par da situação, ficou do lado de Inuyasha p/ evitar qualquer escândalo. Sango e Rin ficaram do lado dele, e Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado de Rin.  
  
Inuyasha não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas não agüentava ver toda a atenção que Kagome estava dando p/ tal Kouga. Queria interromper a conversa deles! Queria deixa-lo bem longe dela. * por que ele tem que ficar se engraçando p/ lado da Kagome?! E a Kagome também... não precisava dar tanta corda p/ ele... * Inuyasha sem perceber estava sendo consumido por um enorme ciúme...  
  
As luzes se apagaram e o filme estava p/ começar. Inuyasha não conseguia parar de prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu lado. Imaginava que esse seria o momento perfeito para Kouga "atacar" Kagome.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Acho que esse capitulo ficou meio grandinho ne... edeixei voces no suspense hahahahahahaha  
  
num vo demorar a escrever o proximo capitulo nao. nao se preocupem tah!  
  
Agora agradecimentos!  
  
LP Vany-chan: que bom que voce achei interessante! espero que vc goste dos outros capitulos!  
  
Ca-chan: essa historia de turminha acabou saindo da nostalgia da minha! hehehehehe  
  
Iza-chan: Obrigada pelo fofinha! espero q voce goste desse capitulo tambem!  
  
Issa-chan Kawaii: Acho q vc já sabe o que eu vou fazer ne! Nao rola deixar soh a Kagome sofrendo! O Inuyasha tem q aprender a liçao! Ninguem mandou ele namorar aquele pedaço de barro ne!  
  
Tayla Tsukino: =))) espero que voce tambem ache a continuaçao Kawaii! =)) brigada pela review!  
  
Tici-chan: essa foi a intençao da entrada do Kouga! fazer ciume! nesse capitulo já dá p/ sacar!  
  
Bom... por enquanto eu nao pretendo colocar a Ayame na fic nao... num sei se vou mudar de ideia ne..  
  
Bom... vou ficando por aqui. Pleaseee Reviewsss! quero saber oq voces tao achando!  
  
Ahhh sim, quem quiser entrar em contado cmg, meu icq é 96673411 e meu e-mail Inuyasha_r0x@hotmail.com  
  
Bjussssss  
  
Liho-chan! 


	4. Decisão

Oi gente! viu.. esse capitulo nao demorou muito nao.. espero que voces gostem!!  
  
Ai vai =))  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Os trailers começaram a passar. Aquela escuridão incomodava Inuyasha. Ele queria saber todos os detalhes dos movimentos que ocorriam ao seu lado. Não queria que um cara qualquer encostasse a mão em sua amiga. Ela era especial. Merecia alguém descente. Não esse carinha que chegou já se jogando no colo dela!  
  
-Hei.... Miroku – sussurrou Inuyasha para que ela não o ouvisse – Como é que a Kagome pode dar corda para um tipinho desses hein!? Eu não consigo entender!  
  
-Inuyasha... é simples... ela pode muito bem estar interessado nele!  
  
-O QUE?? – Inuyasha berrou.  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhh – todos no cinema reclamaram.  
  
-Inuyasha comporte-se! – disse Kagome puxando Inuyasha – você pode conversar com o Miroku outra hora. Olha lá o filme já vai começar!  
  
-Feh!  
  
Inuyasha ficou quieto, porem indignado. Como ela poderia estar interessada num cara desses?! * Será que ela bateu com a cabeça?! Ela não deve tah muito bem... pobre Kagome... mas eu vou ajuda-la! * pensava o menino todo empolgado. Tinha até se esquecido do filme. Seu pensamento estava concentrado nas ações que ocorriam perto dele.  
  
################  
  
Miroku, no entanto estava mais preocupado com Sango ao seu lado. Apesar de ser um tanto galinha não conseguia tira-la de seus pensamentos. Queria conseguir convence-la a voltarem a namorar. Mas seus atos não o ajudavam muito. Em um impulso resolveu encostar sua cabeça na menina ao seu lado ( Sango eh claro). Para sua surpresa ela não o xingou nem bateu em seu rosto. Viu isso como um sinal de aprovação... não resistindo ficar em seu simples gesto, resolveu segurar a mão dela que estava apoiada na cadeira. Sango apenas olhou para ele.  
  
-O que você tá pretendendo hein Miroku? – sussurrou Sango para não atrapalhar ninguém.  
  
-Eu Sangozinha? Da onde você tirou essa idéia de que eu apronto?  
  
-Eu te conheço...  
  
Miroku não respondeu. Apenas ficou em sua posição. Sabia que ela tinha razão. Ele não sabia se comportar mas não resistia. Foi então que tirando sua mão de perto da dela, resolveu deposita-la em lugar não muito propicio, e bem...  
  
Paft!  
  
-Seu pervertido! Sabia que você tava aprontando!  
  
-Aiiii essa doeu – resmungou Miroku levando sua mão a sua bochecha, agora marcada com a mão de Sango.  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – reclamou novamente o povo do cinema.  
  
-Você não tem jeito hein Miroku! – disse Inuyasha se metendo na conversa.  
  
-Eu? Eu não fiz nada!  
  
-Uhum... imagino...  
  
Um silencio tomou conta do cinema depois dessa cena. Miroku resolveu sussegar para alivio de Sango. Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam um tanto entretidos com o filme e com eles mesmos para prestar atenção em alguma outra coisa. Inuyasha continuava seu plantão aos movimentos de Kouga, que para sua surpresa estava se comportando muito bem. Não havia tentado nada até que... lá pelo meio do filme... tentou envolver Kagome com seu braço. Inicialmente apoiou sua mão no ombro na menina e depois foi deslisando-a até q parasse em seu cotovelo. Inuyasha, então, deu o ar de sua graça. Pegou o braço do menino e tirou do ombro de Kagome.  
  
-Hei! Por que você fez isso Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome para o espanto do menino.  
  
-Ah! Não vai me dizer que você tava gostando desse cara se aproveitando de você!  
  
-Perai! Quem disse que eu to me aproveitando dela?! – entrou Kouga na conversa.  
  
-Ahhhhh não tente me enganar! Eu conheço o seu tipo de gente! Você praticamente se jogou em cima da Kagome!  
  
-Inuyasha! Ele não fez nada disso! Como você pensou isso?!  
  
-Kagome, você realmente não esta bem como eu pensava! Deixa que eu vo te ajudar a se livrar desse sujeitinho!  
  
-Olha lah como você fala comigo moleque!  
  
Ambos estavam de pé nesse momento. E Kagome acabou se levantando para impedir que acabassem se matando ali. Todo esse barulho e movimentação chamou a atenção do lanterninha que acabou interrompendo a discussão dos dois!  
  
-Hei! Vocês três! Vocês três de pé ai! Pra fora! Não quero essa baderna no meu cinema!  
  
-Ai Inuyasha olha o que você causou! – disse Kagome já roxa de vergonha. O cinema inteiro estava encarando eles.  
  
-Eu não! Foi tudo culpa desse garotinho aew!  
  
-Olha lá como você fala comigo moleque! – berrou Kouga já indo p/ cima de Inuyasha. Kagome é claro se meteu no meio dos dois. Saia que nenhum deles a machucaria. Miroku se levantou e segurou Inuyasha enquanto o lanterninha se aproximou e segurou Kouga, depois de ver que a coisa tava feia.  
  
-Agora já chega! Para fora vocês!!  
  
-Vamos nessa Inuyasha! – disse Miroku tentando carregar o amigo.  
  
Com a ajuda de Miroku e do Lanterninha, Kagome conseguiu levar os dois pra fora. Com vontade de passar um sermão em seu irmão Sesshoumaru acabou saindo também. Rin e Sango não queriam perder a agitação então logo acharam o caminho da confusão.  
  
#############  
  
Já do lado de fora....  
  
-Inuyasha pra que esse escândalo?! – perguntou Kagome.  
  
-Ele tava te atacando! Você achou que eu ia deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer com você?!  
  
-Eu não tava atacando ele seu idiota!  
  
-Idiota é você seu imbecil! – disse Inuyasha partindo p/ cima de Kouga (de novo....)  
  
-Epa! Vamos parando com a confusão ae! – Sesshoumaru apenas comunicou o seu irmão ao segura-lo e arrasta-lo para outro lugar. Os outros o seguiram com exceção de Kagome.  
  
-Ai Kouga... me desculpa. O Inuyasha é um grosso mesmo!  
  
-Eu não sei como você consegue ser amiga dele.  
  
-Ahh as vezes nem eu sei. * Tem coisas que só o nosso coração entende *.  
  
-Olha Kagome – disse Kouga se aproximando dela – eu espero que apesar da reação do seu amigo, a gente ainda possa sair junto... o que você acha?  
  
-Bom... eu... eu... Eu acho uma boa idéia. A gente marca durante a semana tá?  
  
-Claro! Então... eu vou indo ok?  
  
-Tá bem...  
  
-Tchau Kagome   
  
  
  
Mas antes de ir, Kouga deu um beijo na bochecha de Kagome, fazendo a menina corar. O que ele não esperava é que alguém tivesse conseguido se soltar dos braços do irmão. Inuyasha ficou furioso com o tal beijo e já tava correndo ao encontro de Kouga, mas sua amiga entrou em sua frente. Kouga aproveitou a deixa e foi embora.  
  
-Inuyasha o que você tava pensando?! – disse Kagome parando no caminho dele.  
  
Ao ver o olhar de reprovação da menina Inuyasha até desistiu de sua perseguição e tentou convence-la a voltar a realidade.  
  
-Kagome você não viu o que ele estava tentando?  
  
-Ele não estava fazendo nada de mais! – Kagome respondeu, enquanto isso seus amigos se aproximaram para observar a discussão.  
  
-Ele tava se jogando em cima de você e você não tava nem ai! Como você pode?  
  
-Inuyasha qual o problema se eu tava interessada nele?  
  
-Vo... cê..... o que?  
  
-É isso mesmo que você ouviu – essas palavras porem feriram mais a colegial do que feriram o menino.  
  
-Então você tá gostando dele? – Inuyasha sentiu um aperto no peito. Não sabia direito por que, mas só a imagem dela gostando de alguém não lhe era bem vinda.  
  
-Bom.. também não é assim. E você não tem nada a ver com isso!  
  
-Como? Eu pensei que eu fosse seu amigo...  
  
-Você é... – Kagome não conseguia nem completar a frase. Ela queria se afastar dali! Aqueles olhos dourados a encarando a faziam perder a concentração... a faziam perder toda a força que depositara na esperança de esquece-lo.  
  
-Então por que você diz que não é da minha conta? Kagome você não gosta de ser minha amiga? – disse Inuyasha num tom meio tristonho.  
  
-Gosto Inuyasha... não é isso.  
  
-Então o que é?  
  
-Hum... você nunca entenderia...  
  
Observando o rumo da conversa Rin e Sango resolveram se intrometer. Sesshoumaru e Miroku decidiram distrair Inuyasha enquanto as meninas iam conversar com Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha queria compreender o sentimento da menina. Queria muito que ela falasse com ele. Ele poderia não entender mas se esforçaria para ajuda-la. Apenas desejava a felicidade dela. Das pessoas que ele conhecia, ela era quem merecia tudo de melhor. Ela aceitava o seu jeito, o alegrava com o seu sorriso, se preocupava com ele de uma forma que ninguém mais fazia.  
  
Sesshoumaru acabou tirando Inuyasha de seu transe ao começar a lhe dar uma lição de moral. Sesshoumaru adorava essas oportunidades pra jogar na cara do irmão que ele ainda tinha muito que aprender. Como Sesshoumaru sabia dos sentimentos de Kagome saiu carregando seu irmão com a desculpa de que não queria lhe passar um sermão em publico, que já bastava o escândalo que Inuyasha fizera. Miroku, é claro, foi atrás dos dois. Queriam deixar as meninas sozinhas com Kagome.  
  
Kagome ficou estática. Ficou pensando no ocorrido. Não podia acreditar que ele nem a deixaria seguir em frente, nem ficaria com ela. A única vontade que tinha era de sair dali. Começou a se arrepender de tudo que pensava. * Como eu pude pensar que um menino simpático com um rosto bonito me faria esquecer de tudo! Eu devia ta sonhando. Isso não é possível. Acho que a solução pro meu problema é me afastar dele... aqueles olhos... tão preocupados! Por que não pode ser o mesmo tipo de preocupação que eu tenho com ele... por que?... * Seus olhos já estavam um tanto mareados. Seus pensamentos a tinham dominado. Nem havia percebido que suas amigas estavam a sua volta, perguntando como ela estava.  
  
-Kagome! Você ta me ouvindo?! – disse Sango com uma voz p/ lá de preocupada.  
  
-Ahn?... então é isso! Eu já sei o que eu vou fazer. – disse Kagome percebendo a presença das meninas, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda dominada pela sua resolução.  
  
-Do que você ta falando – Rin perguntou intrigada.  
  
-Meninas... eu já tomei uma decisão.  
  
-Quanto ao Inuyasha ou ao Kouga? – perguntaram as duas juntinhas.  
  
-Bom... o Kouga... vai ter que esperar... eu preciso me recuperar sozinha primeiro. Pode ser mais difícil... mas eu não consigo. E bem... quanto a ele – Kagome começou a falar com dificuldade. Seus sentimentos eram muito fortes para não afetarem a sua fala. – Eu... decidi... eu vou me afastar dele... eu já devia ter feito isso!   
  
  
  
Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de Kagome. Ela pediu as meninas que se despedissem dos garotos por ela. Sango se ofereceu para acompanha-la ate sua casa, sabia que ela não queria conversar mas não podia deixar sua amiga ir sozinha para casa numa situação dessas. Kagome relutou um pouco mas acabou percebendo que Sango estava certa. Rin ficou de avisar os meninos que elas tinham ido embora e de inventar uma desculpa qualquer.  
  
Inuyasha, que não estava prestando atenção em uma única palavra dita pelos dois que estavam com ele, apenas olhava Kagome indo embora. Ele não deixou de notar a lagrima que escorreu pelo rosto tão delicado da menina. Aquilo o fez tentar se aproximar dela. Mas Sesshoumaru e Miroku não deixaram. Rin logo chegou avisando que Kagome teve que ir embora mais cedo e Sango decidiu acompanha-la.  
  
-Mas ela ta bem Rin? – perguntou Inuyasha.  
  
-Ta sim! Ela só se lembrou que tinha prometido ajudar a mãe dela e teve que ir embora correndo. – mentiu Rin.  
  
-Você tem certeza? Eu a vi chorando!  
  
-O que?! Você ta doido Inuyasha! Não aconteceu nada disso não...  
  
-Bom... ta bem então... depois eu ligo para ela. – disse Inuyasha não confiando muito nas palavras de Rin.  
  
Os quatro ficaram no Shopping por algum tempo, fizeram um lanchinho e depois foram para suas casas.  
  
############  
  
Kagome chegou em casa, falou um pouco com sua mãe mas não contou nada do ocorrido. Queria logo ir para seu quarto. Chegando lá, colocou um pijama (apesar de ainda ser bem cedo) e se jogou em sua caminha. Sua decisão a machucava, mas não agüentava mais falar com ele todos os dias... olhar para ele todos os dias. Isso tudo a machucava de mais.  
  
* é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! Eu não posso deixar as coisas do jeito que estão... eu preciso me afastar dele. Acho que não há outra saída. Não posso continuar tão próxima a ele... *  
  
Ela se afundou ainda mais em seu travesseiro, não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas. Era muito difícil desistir de seu amigo. Apesar de tudo ele era seu amigo.  
  
* só espero que um dia ele possa entender e me desculpar por fazer isso... *  
  
Com esse ultimo pensamento, Kagome adormeceu.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Antes de qualquer coisa... um comentario: eu resolvi adiar um pouquinho essa parte. eu ia deixar essa historia de se afastar p/ depois mas quando eu tava escrevendo pareceu se encaixar ai direitinhu!  
  
Bom.. agora agradecimentossssss =))  
  
Lylizinha: Ahhh! que bom que voce gostou! Esse já eh o 2º capitulo que eu posto depois da sua review! espero que voce ainda estaja gostando!  
  
Ca-chan: O inuyasha com ciumes eh uma coisa mtomtomto fofa ne! eu sou suspeita p/ falar ´pq eu adoro o Inu de qq jeitoo.. ele eh linduuuuuu *-*  
  
Iza-chan: ahhhh q bom q vc tah achando lindo! =)) e eh claro que eles tem q ficar juntos! soh tem q rolar uns draminhas antes auahauahahuuauha sou má!  
  
Tici-chan: Aqui tah a continuaçao! eu tambem tenho pena deles mas poxa... precisei usa-los ahhuauhauhauha.. se ele vai ficar soszinho ou nao nessa fic... nem eu sei! =))  
  
Tayla Tsukino: Acho q esse eh a novela mais conhecida entre os fãs de Inuyasha ne! Nao sei porque! ahahuahuahuhuauhauha que bom q vc tah gostando =))  
  
Mishiran: Bom... acho q nao demorei a atualizar nao ne... eu fiquei meio na duvida de como terminar esse fic... mas acho q deu tudo certo no final! obrigada pela review!! =))  
  
Bom gente... eh isso aew! eu vou indu nessa... essa semana eu ainda volto!  
  
Continuem mandando reviews! fico super feliz quando vejo que tem uma!!  
  
Bjussssss  
  
Liho-chan 


	5. Distancia

Aewwww atualizei rapidim! Olha gente.. num sei se vou postar outro ep esse fds nao...  
  
vo tá meio ocupadinha... vo servir de cozinheira da casa ( ahhhh meu ajudeee! hauhauuha)  
  
Bom... ai vai o 5º capitulo da fic!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome acordou cedo no domingo. Não costumava fazer isso, mas tinha ido dormir muito cedo no sábado. Ela ficou apenas deitada em sua cama, pensando no que havia feito. Sentia-se mal por ter dado falsas esperanças ao pobre Kouga. Ele não tinha nada a ver com a historia. E ainda tinha o Inuyasha querendo brigar com ele no cinema.  
  
* As vezes o Inuyasha age como se fosse meu irmão mais velho... hum... é tão estranho. *  
  
Depois de um longo suspiro Kagome lembrou-se do que havia decidido na noite anterior. Ela se afastaria de Inuyasha. Imaginava que assim o esqueceria, e quem sabe depois daria uma chance a Kouga. Sabia que seria muito difícil. Tanto pra ela quanto pra ele.  
  
* Eu sei que, apesar de não demonstrar, ele precisa da gente agora. Mas eu não posso. Não posso ficar me torturando dessa forma. Acho que o pessoal pode dar conta dele, pode ajuda-lo... mas será que ele vai perceber alguma coisa? Eu me afastar assim... do nada...  
  
acho que é meio estranho...... o que eu posso falar?.... tenho que arrumar um desculpa qualquer... *  
  
  
  
Kagome já estava cansada de ficar ali deitada em sua cama. Resolveu sair do seu quarto tomar um café. Queria distrair sua mente. Pensaria numa desculpa qualquer depois.  
  
###########  
  
Inuyasha não conseguiu pregar os olhos nem por um segundo durante a noite. Ficou preocupado com ela, Kagome.  
  
*Será que ela ta brava comigo? * pensava o menino deitado em sua cama. *Espero que não. Ela sempre me apoiou tanto. Só queria que ela fosse feliz. Com alguém descente. *  
  
O sentimento de culpa não abandonava Inuyasha. Um aperto no peito o incomodava. Nunca tinha se sentido assim, nem mesmo quando, as vezes discutia com Kikyou.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha moravam numa casa enorme.Seu pai era um grande homem de negócios. Muito bem sucedido. Varias pessoas se aproximavam deles por esse motivo. Puro interesse. Talvez por esse motivo, eles não eram muito do tipo sociável. Não confiavam muito nas pessoas. Mas Kagome e suas amigas não tinham nenhum interesse. Nem sabiam quem era o pai deles. Miroku não apresentava tais interesses. Seu pai era sócio do pai dos irmãos. Apesar disso nunca tiveram contato com ele. Só ficaram sabendo depois. Talvez por isso Inuyasha se importasse tanto com Kagome. Ela era sua amiga pelo o que ele era e não pela conta que tinha no banco.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha não agüentava mais ficar lá em seu quarto olhando pras paredes. Ficou assim a noite inteira. Foi pra cozinha então, comer algo. Já tava com fome. Acabou dando de cara com seu irmãozinho.  
  
-Caiu da cama? – disse Sesshoumaru rindo da cara de sono de Inuyasha.  
  
-Era só o que me faltava! Você me enchendo a paciência.  
  
-Ih! Já até sei... não dormiu essa noite não é?!  
  
-É... mas não to afim de falar disso não! – Inuyasha resmungou abrindo a porta da geladeira.  
  
-Até parece que eu quero ouvir seus probleminhas! Tenho mais o que fazer.  
  
-Sesshoumaru... guenta ai...  
  
-O que você quer? Eu vou encontrar a Rin.  
  
-A Rin comentou alguma coisa da Kagome com você?  
  
-Não... não falou nada não – mentiu Sesshoumaru. Rin o havia informado da decisão de Kagome. E informado os motivos também. Ele achava que Kagome estava agindo da forma certa. Talvez se distanciar de seu irmão seria a coisa mais prudente a fazer.  
  
-Hum... mais tarde eu vo ligar p/ ela – Inuyasha pensou alto.  
  
-Tchau mala! Fui.  
  
Inuyasha se jogou no sofá, ligou a tv e só queria que o tempo passasse. Pensava que a aquela hora da manha Kagome ainda estaria dormindo. Sem ele perceber, ficou o dia todo pensando na menina. Pensando na possibilidade dela estar brava. Mas já havia até preparado o seu discurso. Diria que só queria o bem dela, que apenas queria que ela encontrasse alguém legal. E esse tal Kouga não aparenta ser isso.  
  
Assim que terminou de almoçar, ligou para Kagome.  
  
-Alo? A Kagome esta?  
  
-Esta sim... quem quer falar com ela? – perguntou o irmãozinho de Kagome, Souta que atendeu ao telefone.  
  
-É o Inuyasha.  
  
-Perai moço!  
  
Afastando o fone da sua boca, Souta berrou a sua irmã... mas esqueceu de avisa-la quem tava na linha.  
  
-Alo? – disse Kagome ao pegar o telefone da mão do seu irmão.  
  
-Oi Kagome...   
  
-Inuyasha – a voz da menina saiu como um sussurro.  
  
-Olha... eu só liguei porque você saiu correndo ontem do Shopping... e eu queria saber se ta tudo certo?  
  
-Ta. – respondeu a menina num tom bem frio.  
  
-Ta o que?  
  
-Ta tudo certo.  
  
-Que bom! Pensei que você tava brava comigo por tudo o que aconteceu no cinema.  
  
-Não to não. Olha Inuyasha, eu tenho q ir ta? Outra hora a gente se fala. Tchau!  
  
-Tchau Kagome – disse o menino um tanto assustado.  
  
Assim que desligou o telefone, Kagome saiu de casa. Logo perto tinha um parque que ela adorava ficar, desde criança. Gostava de ir ali e pensar na vida. Sentou-se perto de uma arvore antiga. Dizia-se que essa arvore tinha mais de 400 anos.   
  
*Ai Senhor! Me ajude a passar por tudo isso! *  
  
Kagome ficou ali pelo resto da tarde apenas observando o movimento. De uma certa forma aquilo acalmou seus pensamentos.  
  
###########  
  
Inuyasha ficou assustado com o jeito de Kagome no telefone. Ela era sempre tão alegre. Estava tão fria. Tão diferente. Nem parecia a amiga que conhecia. Aquilo o deixou um tanto preocupado. Ficou pensando no assunto o dia inteiro enquanto assistia tv. Ficou tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu o dia passar e muito menos no fato de que passara um dia inteiro preocupado com Kagome e nem havia se lembrado da Kikyou.  
  
Ele resolveu tomar um banho e se jogar em sua cama. Afinal de contas não havia dormido na noite passada. Já estava quase caindo de sono.  
  
###########  
  
Na segunda, já no colégio.  
  
Kagome chegou mais cedo do que de costume. Não queria esbarrar com ele logo no começo do dia, e também queria mudar de lugar. Se queria se afastar dele, a 1ª coisa a fazer seria não sentar mais do lado dele. Pensando em onde sentar, Kagome se lembrou que no lugar na frente de Rin não havia ninguém. Achou o lugar perfeito. Se afastaria de Inuyasha mas não se afastaria de seus amigos.   
  
Seus amigos foram chegando, por sorte os primeiros a chegar foram Miroku e Sango que logo notaram a mudança.  
  
-Amiga... você vai mesmo continuar com aquela idéia?   
  
-Vou sim Sango... acho que é o melhor a fazer.  
  
-Então você vai se afastar de Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku tentando entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.  
  
-Vou sim... não dá p/ continuar do jeito que está. Só espero que um dia ele entenda e me perdoe por fazer isso numa época que ele precisa dos amigos.  
  
-Não precisa se preocupar com isso não. Um dia ele vai entender.  
  
-Ué Kagome... vai mudar de lugar? – perguntou Rin ao chegar e se deparar com as mudanças.  
  
-Ahan... vou ficar por aqui agora.  
  
-Se você acha melhor isso Kagome, nos te ajudaremos viu? – disse Rin.  
  
-Isso mesmo! Pode contar com a gente – completou Miroku.  
  
-Obrigada gente. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês – disse a menina com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Coisa que não se vai a algum tempo.  
  
Kagome estava confiante em sua decisão. Só uma coisa a incomodava. Como ele iria reagir? Tinha medo de perder a amizade dele no final das contas. E não queria isso. Queria se recuperar e manter a amizade que tinham. De uma certa forma, estava receosa da reação do menino. Ele não entenderia bem. * Será que ele vai perceber que eu mudei meu lugar? Espero que não se importe. *  
  
O professor chegou e todos se dirigiram aos seus lugares. Era uma aulinha básica de matemática. Kagome queria prestar atenção, mas uma preocupação não a largava. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam atrasados. A menina ficou um tanto assustada. Ficou pensando nas piores hipóteses... *e se algo serio aconteceu com eles? Será que eles estão bem?! * Virou-se p/ trás e perguntou algo a Rin.  
  
-Rin... o Sesshoumaru te disse algo sobre chegar mais tarde hoje?  
  
-Hum... não... deve chegar daqui a pouco.  
  
-Ahh sim...  
  
Kagome voltou-se p/ frente novamente. Resolveu prestar atenção na aula. Matemática era importante. Ela queria se dedicar totalmente aos estudos. Era ano de vestibular, e queria passar! A aula transcorreu normalmente. O professor entregou uma apostila de exercícios ao fim da aula e foi embora, deixando um simples "Divirtam-se" no ar. Logo após da saída do professor dois alunos entraram. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se atrasaram pois queriam se despedir de sua mãe que sairia numa viagem de negócios junto com seu pai. Ao ver Inuyasha, Kagome apenas olhou pela janela torcendo p/ que ele não a perguntasse nada. Não sabia o que dizer. 'Ah Inuyasha quero ficar longe você porque quero te esquecer' não parecia ser uma boa idéia.   
  
Inuyasha estranhou um pouco o novo lugar de Kagome. Se lembrou do jeito frio que ela o tratara no dia anterior no telefone. Será que tudo isso havia ocorrido por causa do incidente do cinema?! Não seria possível! Tinham uma boa amizade. Discutiam às vezes, mas nada que não pudesse ser concertado no dia seguinte. Inuyasha parou do lado da menina. Ela fingiu não perceber, e continuou a olhar pela janela.  
  
-Kagome, o que você ta fazendo ai?   
  
-Eu to sentada aqui oras!  
  
-Sério não me diga!? Quero saber por que!  
  
-Ah... é... porque... – Kagome dizia enquanto tentava pensar numa desculpa – eu... eu... quero prestar atenção na aula! E aqui é melhor.  
  
-Ah ta... pensei que você tava brava comigo...  
  
-Num to não.  
  
  
  
Durante a conversa dos dois, Rin informou a Sesshoumaru o que estava acontecendo. Logo outro professor entrou na sala, acabando com todas as conversas. Kagome nunca ficara tão feliz ao ver um professor em toda a sua vida. Achava necessário o que estava fazendo... mas ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Todos se sentaram. Inuyasha parecia incomodado com o novo lugar de Kagome. Gostava de tê-la por perto. Ficou apenas olhando-a de longe. Percebeu Kikyou ao fundo, agora ele aparecia atrás de Kagome do ponto de vista da carteira de Inuyasha. *Nossa... eu passei o final de semana sem pensar nela... que estranho... melhor assim mesmo* Inuyasha continuou olhando na mesma direção quando percebeu algo que o assustou. A semelhança entre Kagome e Kikyou era enorme. *Ah... mas o cabelo da Kagome e mais bonito, e o seu cheiro também é mais gostoso e ela é muito mais fácil de lidar e... * Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Seus pensamentos o assustaram. Tudo em Kagome era melhor do que em Kikyou. Pelo menos ele achava isso... mas como nunca havia percebido?! Se sentia tão bem perto de Kagome e se sentia faltando um pedaço perto de Kikyou. Começou a se apavorar. Não entendia seus pensamentos. Ele gostava de Kikyou! Ou pelo menos achava que gostava * Não... eu gosto da Kikyou... tenho certeza!...* a duvida permaneceu em sua cabeça. Se levantou e pediu licença ao professor. Saiu da sala e se encostou na parede do corredor. Seria possível ter vivido uma mentira durante todo o tempo que esteve com Kikyou?! Não conseguia acreditar nisso! Era impossível. Cada vez mais a lembrança da cena em que as duas permaneceram em seu campo de visão ao mesmo tempo o assustava. O convencia. Ele havia se agarrado a Kagome que existia em Kikyou. Como pode ser tão burro?! Como não havia percebido?!  
  
Em meio a tantas indagações Inuyasha acabou matando aula pelo resto do dia. No final da aula, Sesshoumaru que já conhecia os hábitos do irmão pegou a mochila dele no p/ levar para casa. Rin, Sango e Miroku se dirigiam aos seus armários no corredor (sim.. q nem filme americano, na minha escola tinha... ^^'') Sesshoumaru começou seu caminho até o seu armário quando Kagome o parou.  
  
-Sesshoumaru, espere! – disse Kagome segurando o braço do menino.  
  
-O que foi Kagome?  
  
-Eu queria te pedir um favor!  
  
-Ih! Lá vem!  
  
-Juro que não é nada d+!  
  
-Ta fala o que é então. – disse Sesshoumaru com uma cara um tanto desconfiada.  
  
-Olha... eu sei que a Rin te contou tudo... e eu queria.... queria que você entregasse isso a Inuyasha. – falou Kagome entregando uma carta a Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Sabia que tinha o meu irmão no meio!  
  
-Por favor!!! Não precisa dizer nada a ele! Só entregue! Por favor!  
  
-Ta bem Kagome... eu entrego.  
  
-Obrigada!  
  
Os dois então se dirigiram até seus armários. Kagome tinha uma cara mais aliviada. As meninas logo perceberam e ficaram felizes pela sua amiga. Ela andava tão triste ultimamente.era bom vê-la sorrindo, brincando novamente.  
  
*Pronto! Pelo menos assim ele saberá o que ta acontecendo... ou pelo menos terá uma idéia... * pensava Kagome a caminho de sua casa.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
e ai gente?! oque estao achando?! Reviewssss pleasseeee!! =))  
  
ahhh sim.. quem quiser falar diretamente cmg, tem o icq 96673411 ou o msn Inuyasha_r0x@hotmail.com  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Lilyzinha: Bom.. era meio dificil ser correspondida enquanto ele namorava a Kikyou ne!Ahhh sempre essa menina chata ne! eu tenho q dar um jeito muito sério nela! ahuahuauhauahuah  
  
Iza-chan: Exatamente...dizem que a gente só percebe o valor de uma coisa quando a gente perde. Já tá na hora do Inuyasha ver que mulher de barro nao rola! ahuahuauhauauauuah e quando a k-chan se afastar do Inu.. é tão triste! eu nao conseguiria.. ele eh tão linduuuuuuuuuuu.  
  
Ca-chan: espero que essa parte diminua um pouco a sua curiosidade... se bem que eu gosto de suspense! o que será essa carta?! hahahahaha só no proximo capitulo!  
  
Bom gente... vo ficando por aqui... bjusss p/ vcssss  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Liho-chan 


	6. A Carta

Ai gente!! foi malz a demora! me enrolei um cadim esse fds!  
  
bom.. esse capitulo vai ser pequenino... mas vou compensar no proximo okz?  
  
bem... ai vai!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha conseguiu fugir da escola pelo terreno que havia atrás desta. Era muito grande e quase nunca era vigiado. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava pensando. Ao mesmo tempo não conseguia entender como havia deixado isso passar! Tudo para ele, naquele momento, começou a fazer sentido. O ciúme que sentia de Kagome, a vontade de tê-la por perto, tudo se encaixava em seus pensamentos. Andava sem rumo, guiado pelas suas lembranças. Lembrava do dia em que conheceu Kagome, de quando começaram a se tornar amigos... sentia sua mente presa em uma tempestade.  
  
Passou a tarde inteira vagando pelas ruas. Culpando-se por nunca ter percebido. Perguntando-se sobre como ele foi se apaixonar por sua amiga. No inicio da noite, voltou pra casa. Foi andando para sua casa. Queria aproveitar a noite para pensar um pouco mais. Precisava saber o que faria agora. Ao chegar em casa, foi direto tomar um banho. Logo depois foi p/ cozinha, já tava morrendo de fome depois de ter ficado o dia todo sem comer nada. Na cozinha deu de cara com "seu irmãozinho".  
  
-Ih! Olha só quem resolveu voltar p/ casa. Eu já ia dar uma festa pelo seu sumiço! – implicou Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Ah! Não... nem começa! – disse um Inuyasha um tanto irritado.  
  
-Ta de tpm é?  
  
Inuyasha nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas abriu a geladeira e foi arrumar uns sanduíches p/ comer.  
  
-Sendo tão mal educado assim não vou devolver o que pediram p/ te entregar.  
  
-Tanto faz – resmungou Inuyasha  
  
-Voce que sabe. Vo devolver p/ Kagome amanha. – Sesshoumaru sabia que isso interessaria o irmão.  
  
-Kagome? – Inuyasha se virou p/ encarar o irmão. – o que ela mandou?  
  
-Eu vo devolver... voce disse q tanto faz.  
  
-Anda logo Sesshoumaru! O que ela me mandou??  
  
-Por que ficou tão interessado? – Sesshoumaru tava com uma vontade enorme de implicar com o irmão.  
  
-Não é da sua conta!  
  
-Se voce quer tanto saber vai lá olhar no seu quarto. Deixei em cima da sua cama.  
  
Inuyasha largou tudo o que estava fazendo e foi correndo para o seu quarto. Seu coração batia mais forte. Ele, agora, já estava consciente do sentimento que guardava pela menina. Quando chegou lá, se deparou com uma carta em cima de sua cama. Algo dentro de si parecia ter medo de abri-la. De uma certa forma, não conseguia imaginar boas palavras escritas lá. Devido as ultimas atitudes da menina, Inuyasha pressentia que não seriam boas noticias escritas lá.  
  
Depois de muito pensar, finalmente teve coragem de abrir a carta. Antes porem, sentou em sua cama e encostou suas costas na cabeceira.  
  
""Inuyasha,  
  
Sei que voce não deve estar entendendo muito o que esta acontecendo. Mas a única coisa que eu posso fazer é te pedir que me de um tempo. Me deixe sozinha por algum período. Um dia eu poderei te contar tudo que esta ocorrendo comigo, porem, até a chegada desse dia, só peço a sua compreençao. Sei que estou sendo egoísta. Me afastar de voce logo no momento em que voce mais precisa de seus amigos. E é por isso que peço seu perdão.  
  
Espero que, quando tudo estiver resolvido, possamos retomar nossa amizade. Voce é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio! Por favor, me desculpe por fazer isso com a nossa amizade. Voce não merecia esse ato de minha parte. Sempre foi uma amigo fiel.  
  
Vou terminando essa carta por aqui. Por favor não me peça explicações por enquanto. Apenas posso te prometer que quando eu estiver pronta eu chegarei até voce!  
  
Beijos e abraços  
  
Da sua eterna amiga  
  
Kagome  
  
Por favor não se esqueça da nossa amizade!! Só me de algum tempo.""  
  
  
  
Inuyasha não conseguia entender o por que disso tudo! Se ela confiava tanto nele, porque não podia ir até ele e conversar. E logo agora que ele havia descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ela se afastaria!  
  
* Não posso deixar isso acontecer!! Não posso deixar a Kagome longe de mim! Não agora...... *  
  
Inuyasha lia e relia a carta, mas não conseguia achar nenhuma pista do que estava acontecendo. Depois de muito refletir sobrem resolveu que na manha seguinte faria umas perguntas, não para Kagome, iria respeitar o pedido dela, mas sim para Mirok. Tinha certeza de que algo estava errado e sabia que seu amigo saberia o que.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
E ai?! o que voces tão achando?! mandem reviewsssss!! ou falem cmg... icq:96673411 ou msn Inuyasha_r0x@hotmail.com  
  
vou ficando por aki!  
  
Kissus  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Liho-chan 


	7. Meus Sentimentos por voce

Mais um capitulo p/ voces! No final eu faço mais comentarios....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
O dia amanhecera extremamente fechado. Nuvens bem carregadas davam o tom de tristeza daquela manha. Inuyasha despertou com uns dos trovoes que marcaram o inicio de uma tempestade. Quando acordou, percebeu que havia dormido com a carta na mão. Acabou lendo-a mais uma vez. Não se cansava de fazer aquilo. Estava decidido a saber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Levantou-se e olhou pela janela. Desanimou ao ver a chuva que caia. * Ai... essa chuva logo hoje que tem prova! Nem dá p/ matar aula na cama... * Inuyasha tomou um banhou e logo depois se dirigiu a cozinha dando de cara com Sesshoumaru. Não se falaram não, Sesshoumaru apenas o avisou de que sairia de casa em 15 minutos.  
  
Saíram de casa sem trocar uma palavra. Inuyasha estava por demais preocupado com Kagome para aturar qualquer implicância do irmão. E Sesshoumaru sabia que o humor do irmãozinho não estaria dos melhores depois da carta. Ele não havia lido, mas devido a toda situação, já imaginava do que se tratava.  
  
###########  
  
Na sala, Kagome, Sango e Miroku conversavam para se distraírem um pouco antes da prova. Kagome parecia muito mais leve depois da carta que mandara p/ Inuyasha. Mas esse não era o assunto da conversa... estavam pensando em quando começariam a procurar uma agencia de viagens. Podia parecer cedo p/ pensar em viagem de formatura. Mas precisavam procurar agora para poder dividirem o valor em prestações.  
  
Um pouco antes da chegada do professor Rin, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha chegaram na sala de aula. Enquanto caminhava até seu lugar, Inuyasha pode sentir que alguém o encarava, era Kagome. Nos olhos da menina ele pode perceber que ela esperava um tipo de resposta a carta que mandara. Inuyasha abriu um sorriso meio triste. Não queria desrespeitar a vontade da menina. Mas também não queria desrespeitar as vontades de seu coração. Passou por ela, e apenas depositou sua mão no ombro da menina, querendo mostrar apoio a decisão dela, por mais difícil que fosse.  
  
O professor entrou na sala e deu inicio a prova. Eles só teriam 3 tempos para realiza-la. E seria assim toda a terça. O colégio estava forçando um pouco para que os alunos estivessem bem-preparados para o vestibular. Quem terminasse poderia se dirigir ao pátio mais cedo para o recreio. Inuyasha foi um dos primeiros a terminar, logo seguido por Miroku. Como estariam sozinhos, Inuyasha viu que era a hora perfeita para ter uma conversinha com ele.  
  
-Miroku... quero falar com você!  
  
-Nossa Inuyasha... o que aconteceu?  
  
-você me responda isso! Eu quero saber o que ta acontecendo com a Kagome! – disse um Inuyasha impaciente.  
  
-Mas como assim? – perguntou Miroku se fazendo de desentendido.  
  
-Lê isso! – disse Inuyasha entregando a carta para Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha esperou Miroku terminar de ler para voltar a enche-lo de perguntas.  
  
-E então! Eu sei que você sabe o que esta acontecendo com ela!  
  
-Hei! Por que você acha isso?  
  
-Miroku não me enrola! – disse Inuyasha fechando sua mão, mostrando-a para Miroku.  
  
-Calma... calma... nada de violência! Eu sou da paz!!  
  
-Então me diz o que ta acontecendo!  
  
-Mas antes Inuyasha... me diz... por que você quer tanto saber hein?  
  
-Vai continuar enrolando?  
  
-To perguntando pelo bem de Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha sentou-se no chão, o pátio era coberto por isso o chão não estava molhado. Inuyasha encarava a chuva caindo. Lembrou-se de uma frase Kagome. "A chuva sempre parece mais bonita quando estamos apaixonados..." Agora ele entendia o que ela queria dizer com isso. Miroku tirou-o de seu transe ao lhe dirigir uma pergunta.  
  
-Inuyasha.... que bicho te mordeu hein? você não é assim! Ta com cara de quem ta pensando!  
  
-O que você quis dizer com isso?? – perguntou Inuyasha voltando p/ Miroku com um olhar mortal.  
  
-Nada... nada. Olha, você sabe que pode confiar em mim! Me diz... o que ta acontecendo com você?  
  
Inuyasha olhou para Miroku mais uma vez. Ele parecia ser sincero. Talvez se contasse tudo o que sentia, ele o ajudaria. Bem não custava tentar. Não tinha nada a perder mesmo.  
  
-É o seguinte – começou Inuyasha – eu descobri... eu percebi... que bem... eu vi que eu não gostava realmente da Kikyou.....  
  
-você gosta de verdade da Kagome certo? – completou Miroku ao ver a dificuldade de expressão de Inuyasha.  
  
-Como você sabe?  
  
-Ahhh! Tava na cara ne! Só você não percebeu...  
  
-Feh!  
  
-E qual o problema disso?  
  
-A Kagome quer se afastar de mim!  
  
-Inuyasha... vai por mim... isso ta sendo mais difícil p/ ela do que você pensa. Facilite as coisas... diga como você se sente!  
  
-E em que isso vai ajudar?  
  
-Ela acha que você ama a Kikyou.... só te digo isso – disse Miroku se levantando para ir de encontro a Sango e os outros.  
  
O tempo de prova havia se esgotado e todos entregaram as folhas. Não foi uma prova fácil. Miroku foi de encontro ao pessoal enquanto Inuyasha continuou sentando processando a informação que recebera.* "Ela acha que você ama a Kikyou... só te digo isso..." Então é por isso que ela quer se afastar de mim! Preciso fazer alguma coisa! *  
  
Depois de um tempo raciocinando, Inuyasha sabia o que iria fazer. Saiu correndo, passou por seus amigos, e apenas deixou um "Já sei o que eu vou fazer" para Miroku. Todos olharam sem entender nada enquanto Inuyasha corria de volta para a sala.  
  
Inuyasha havia se lembrado de uma musica que Kagome uma vez escrevera em seu livro de inglês. Como o livro servia para todo o Ensino Médio, ele ainda o usava. Ele havia se lembrado da letra, que refletia muito bem o que estava sentido naquele momento. Precisava mandar essa musica para ela!   
  
O menino correu até o seu armário ( akeles no corredor msm ) e após pegar o seu livro, foi em direção a sala. Foi para sua carteira e pegou uma folha de seu fichário, passou a letra da musica para a folha, com todo o cuidado possível para que sua letra não saísse um garrancho ilegível. Acrescentou um convite no final da folha. Releu a sua carta, que ficou dessa forma:  
  
"" 22/03/04  
  
Kagome,  
  
Remember when  
  
(lembra-se de quando)  
  
We never needed each other  
  
(ao precisavamos um do outro)  
  
The best of friends  
  
(os melhores amigos)  
  
Like sister and brother  
  
(como irmã e irmão)  
  
We understood  
  
(Nos entendiamos)   
  
We'd never be  
  
(que nunca ficaríamos )  
  
Alone  
  
(sozinhos)  
  
Those days are gone  
  
(esses dias se passaram)  
  
Now I want you so much  
  
(agora eu te quero tanto..)  
  
The night is long  
  
(a noite é longa)  
  
And I need your touch  
  
(e eu preciso do seu toque)  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
(Não sei o que dizer)  
  
Never meant to feel this way  
  
(Nunca pretendi me sentir assim)  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
(Não quero ficar sozinho essa noite)  
  
CHORUS  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
(O que posso fazer para que você seja minha)  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
( Me apaixonando tanto, tão rápido dessa vez ²)  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
(O que eu falei, o que você fez)  
  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
(Como foi que eu me apaixonei por você)  
  
I hear your voice  
  
(Eu ouço a sua voz)  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
(E começo a tremer)  
  
Brings back the child  
  
(Traz de volta a criança)  
  
That I resemble  
  
(Com quem me pareço)  
  
I cannot pretend  
  
(Eu nao posso fingir)  
  
That we can still be friends  
  
( Que nos ainda podemos ser amigos)  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
(Não quero ficar sozinho essa noite)  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
I wanna say this right  
  
(Eu quero dizer isso certo)  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
(E tem q ser essa noite)  
  
Just need you to know  
  
(Só quero que você saiba)  
  
I don't wanna live this lie  
  
(Eu não quero viver essa mentira)  
  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
  
(Eu nao quero dizer adeus)  
  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
(Com você eu quero passar o resto da minha vida)  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
(O que posso fazer para que você seja minha)  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
(Me apaixonando tanto, tão rápido dessa vez ²)  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
( Tudo mudou, nos não sabíamos)  
  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
(Como foi que eu me apaixonei por você)  
  
Foi você quem escreveu essa musica pra mim, e hoje eu percebi como ela demonstra o que eu sinto por você. Eu sei que você precisa de um tempo, mas por favor se os seus sentimentos forem os mesmos que os meus, me encontre hoje no parque da árvore sagrada (aqui em frente ao colégio) as 17:00...  
  
Inuyasha ""  
  
Inuyasha colocou sua carta dentro do caderno de Kagome que estava em cima da carteira da menina. Sabia que assim que chegasse em casa ela tiraria seus cadernos para estudar. Ela andava muito concentrada nos estudos naquele ano.  
  
* Agora é só ir encontra-la hoje à tarde... espero que ela apareça... *  
  
Inuyasha voltou para sua carteira e ficou olhando a paisagem da janela. Logo seus amigos voltaram e a aula seguiu normalmente para todos. Menos para o menino, ansioso para que a tarde chegasse logo.  
  
[OBS: Gente... a musica que eu usei foi How Did I fall In Love With You dos Backstreet Boys... e outra coisa, a frase que eu marquei com (²) foi porque eu usei uma tradução um pouquinho não literal... eh que o "falling" usado nessa frase, se refere a "falling in love", que significa apaixonando-se, por isso eu escrevi a tradução como " Me apaixonando tanto..." se tiver alguma coisa errada na tradução me avisem ta? ]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
E ai? oq voces acharam? Eu sempre quis encaixar essa musica num fic meu! e nesse acabou aparecendo a oportunidade certa...  
  
Uma coisinnha soh... ainda tem mta estoria pela frente.. e bem.......  
  
no proximo capitulo voces vao entender... só nao me matem! =)  
  
Iza-chan: oia.. brigada pelos elogios! #^^#... mas por enquanto a situaçao nao será resolvida.. eu quero fazer uma fica mais longa dessa vez.. (a minha primeira teve soh 4 cap.) as coisas vao demorar um cadim..  
  
Brigada a tds que me fizeram elogios pelo Msn! =********  
  
Kissus  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Liho-chan 


	8. Desencontros

Oi gente!!! Desculpa a demora.. mas eh q esse capitulo foi meio dificil de fazer....  
  
bom ai vai.. e + comentarios no final =)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Na volta do recreio, o professor regente do 3º ano interrompeu a aula para que houvesse a votação da comissão de formatura. Esta seria composta de 6 alunos. Kagome achou que seria uma boa oportunidade de distrair sua cabeça e se candidatou. Sango também se candidatou pois adorava organizar festas e afins. Kouga correu para ficar perto de Kagome e Inuyasha, acabou indo junto para impedir que o tal Kouga chegasse perto de sua Kagome. Kikyou, Kanna e Kagura também se candidataram. Outros 3 alunos entraram na disputa (N.A.:mas eu não consegui dar nome aos bois... gomen nasai! )  
  
Deu-se inicio a votação. O professor distribuiu papeizinhos para cada aluno para que pudessem votar em uma única pessoa. Depois de terminada a votação, o professor começou a contagem. Kagome e Sango receberam 8 votos cada. Inuyasha recebeu 6 votos e Kouga apenas 5. Já Kanna, Kagura e Kikyou ficaram com 4 votos cada. Os outros 3 receberam 3 votos cada. Devido ao empate das 3 meninas, o professor resolveu aumentar o numero de pessoas da comissão para 7. Achou que seria bom ter mais pessoas, pois a comissão deveria organizar a formatura e o passeio de formatura.  
  
Depois da saída do professor regente, a aula transcorreu normalmente. É claro que para Inuyasha, a hora parecia não passar. Não conseguia agüentar aqueles professores falando de coisas tão chatas como matemática e física enquanto esperava para encontrar Kagome. Seu coração disparava só de pensar em tudo o que tinha a dizer para ela. Ela sempre fora tão boa companheira, sempre esteve ao seu lado. Ainda não conseguia entender como deixou de perceber seus sentimentos... mas isso, naquele momento, era detalhe. Queria se concentrar no seu presente, e não no seu passado.  
  
#######  
  
O sinal tocou e todos arrumaram suas coisas para irem embora. Mroku fez questão de esperar Inuyasha, ficara intrigado com o que seu amigo falara no inicio do recreio. Sesshoumaru foi embora com Rin, ia levar a menina em casa, pura desculpa para ficaram um pouco mais de tempo juntos. Kagome e Sango foram embora juntas. As casas delas ficavam na mesma direção.  
  
Depois de explicar a historia da carta para Miroku, Inuyasha foi para sua casa. Miroku ficou muito feliz ao saber que finalmente o casal daria certo, ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava. Inuyasha chegou em casa, almoçou, e logo se jogou no sofá. Mal conseguia se agüentar de ansiedade. Queria logo dizer o que sentia, afinal de contas depois de tanto tempo com a pessoa errada, o que ele mais desejava era estar com quem ele realmente gostava.  
  
#######  
  
Enquanto isso...  
  
-Tchau Sango! Até amanha!  
  
-Tchau Kagome – disse Sango se dirigindo a sua rua.  
  
Kagome entrou em casa, falou com sua mãe, seu irmão e seu avo. Todos notaram o bom humor da menina ao falar sobre a comissão de formatura. Ela estava realmente empolgada com toda essa historia de organizar festas e o passeio p/ Porto Seguro. Foi em seu quarto jogou a mochila na cama e desceu para almoçar.  
  
Depois do almoço Kagome ajudou sua mãe a arrumar a cozinha e mais tarde foi para seu quarto mais uma vez para estudar. Sentou em sua cama e abriu sua mochila para pegar os cadernos. Ao pegar o caderno no que Inuyasha deixou a carta, ele acabou caindo no chão e sem ser percebida a carta foi parar em baixo da cama de Kagome.  
  
Kagome pegou seus cadernos levou-os para a escrivaninha e ficou estudando a tarde toda. Parou apenas quando percebeu a chuva que começou a cair no inicio de noite. Tomou um banho, jantou e pouco tempo depois foi durmir.  
  
##########  
  
Inuyasha começou a se arrumar para encontrar Kagome. Pela primeira vez em vários dias, tinha um sorriso no rosto. Nem se importou com as nuvens de chuva no céu. O que importava era sua Kagome. Saiu de casa, e logo chegou no lugar combinado. Chegou um pouco cedo, é verdade, mas não queria se atrasar de forma alguma.  
  
Percebeu, então, o tempo correr e nada de Kagome aparecer na praça. Lembrou-se de como ela gosta de se arrumar e como sempre chegava atrasada em todos os lugares e o pior pensamento fugiu de sua cabeça. As nuvens de chuva foram se escurecendo. Alguns pingos ameaçaram um inicio de chuva, mas foram apenas alarmes falsos.  
  
Os minutos passavam e a cada um deles Inuyasha ficava mais nervoso. Ela costumava se atrasar, mas nunca tanto assim. Pensou em ligar p/ ela, mas desistiu. Resolveu apenas esperar mais um pouco.  
  
Após 2 horas de espera Inuyasha desistiu. O seu olhar era triste. Depois de sua conversa com Miroku ele imaginava que ela sentisse o mesmo. Mas não era assim...  
  
As nuvens não mais resistiram, e uma forte chuva começou a cair. Inuyasha olhou para o céu. Deixou as gotas de chuva caírem em seu rosto. Sentia um aperto no peito que nunca experimentara antes. E não era uma sensação agradável. Todas aquelas esperanças. Esperanças de que finalmente ficaria com quem lhe era mais caro. Naquele momento passaram a ser esperanças dolorosas, falsas.  
  
Depois de um bom tempo contemplando o céu, Inuyasha foi para sua casa. Andando. Queria deixar a chuva tirar o aperto que sentia no peito. Queria tirar esse sentimento de seu corpo.  
  
* Ela não quer ficar comigo....* Foi o pensamento que o acompanhou até em casa.   
  
-_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Por favor!! Nao me matem *eu estou a uns 3 metros do pc soh por segurança!*  
  
deixa eu explicar... por enquanto eles nao vao ficar juntos... mas vão voltar a se falar.. talvez no proximo capitulo jah.  
  
vou usar esse tempo p/ explorar a relaçao Miroku/Sango e Sesshoumaru/Rin  
  
Eu sei q esse capitulo foi pequeno... mas prometo compensar no proximo! Nao deixem de ler... o Inuyasha e a Kagome vao ficar juntos sim!  
  
Agora agradecimentos.. =)  
  
Iza-chan: eu sou má mas por um bom motivo! acredite em mim! vai ficar mto fofo qdo eles ficarem juntos! vou me esforçar mto p/ ficar lindu..  
  
Nika Himura: Brigaduuuu! gosto mto das suas fics =) oia tah ai a continuaçao.. espero q vc goste!  
  
Sofy-chan: Juro q eh por uma boa causa... mas eles naum podem ficar juntos por enquanto... gostei mto de ver uma review sua! =)) Nao me mate no msn tah?  
  
AnnaM: Brigadooo! espero q vc continue gostando! =))  
  
Bom.. vou nessa... prometo nao demorar mto com o proximo capitulo! Ahh sim.. visitem o meu blog!  
  
http://shiori.blig.com.br  
  
Kissus  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Liho-chan 


	9. Acalmando a alma

Aew!Sei que vcs estao loucas p/ matar ne! Eu demorei um cadim... gomen nasai!!  
  
Eu to um cadim enrolada... procurar apartamento cansa...=/ cansa a mente tbm... e eu acabei demorando um bom tempo p/ escrever esse capitulo! masssss finalmente consegui! e nossa como eu falo... bom... +comentarios no final okz?  
  
Ai vai!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A aula transcorreu normalmente no dia seguinte. Inuyasha parecia um pouco aéreo mas isso já estava fazendo parte da rotina. Kagome e Sango utilizaram um "caderno de conversas" (N.A.:um caderno ao invés de usar akeles bilhetinhus sabe? Recomendo! Eh o Maximo! =]) durante a aula inteira. Estavam fazendo mil planos para a formatura e marcavam de sair à procura de agencias de viagens, afinal de contas precisavam programar a famosa viagem de formatura.  
  
O sinal do recreio bate e todos saíram apressados. Não agüentavam mais ficar na sala de aula. Apesar de toda a confusão Inuyasha e Kagome não se afastavam do grupo durante o intervalo. Kagome aos poucos parecia ceder a vontade de conversar com seu amigo. Queria esquece-lo sim, mas não apaga-lo completamente de sua vida. E Inuyasha, apesar da aparente escolha de Kagome de não querer ficar com ele, não agüentava ficar muito longe da menina. Não queria desistir dela tão fácil assim, mas por enquanto estava respeitando o tempo que ela pedira.  
  
Durante esse tempo de folga, Rin e Sesshoumaru afastaram-se de seus amigos. Rin queria conversar com ele... sobre um assunto que o incomodava bastante.  
  
-Mas Sesshoumaru... quando é que você vai parar de me enrolar hein?  
  
-Eu não estou te enrolando. – disse num tom um pouco frio... o normal dele.  
  
-Esta sim! Meus pais querem te conhecer! Por que você não aceita isso?  
  
-É que não quero me apressar.  
  
-Sesshoumaru... já estamos juntos há 1 ano! Meus pais apenas querem conhecer o meu namorado. Isso é normal sabia?  
  
-Não é não! você não conhece meus pais...  
  
-Mas ai é outra historia. Eles mal param em casa. – respondeu Rin já um pouco irritada.  
  
-Eu não entendo por que isso é tão importante p/ você...   
  
A menina nem fez questão de responder, apenas virou de costas e se juntou aos amigos. Sesshoumaru estranhou um pouco a reação. Já haviam discutido o assunto antes, mas ele sempre deu um jeitinho de enrolar a namorada. * é... não vai dar mais p/ me esconder... *  
  
Sesshoumaru era bem popular entre as meninas, mas nunca conheceu a mãe de nenhuma delas. Sempre dava um jeito de fugir. Dessa vez, porem, Rin não deixaria passar tão fácil assim... tinha medo do que a mãe da menina poderia falar já que Rin sempre foi muito ligada a sua mãe.  
  
O rapaz foi para perto de sua namorada. Colocou sua mão no ombro da menina e em seu ouvido disse:  
  
-Se significa tanto p/ você... eu vou conhecer seus pais  
  
Ela quase não acreditava no que ouvira. Gostava muito de Sesshoumaru e queria q sua mãe a conhecesse para que de certa forma, ele ficasse mais próximo dela. Rin virou para trás e abraçou o menino.  
  
-Obrigada! Isso significa muito pra mim!  
  
O sinal tocou e todos voltaram para suas salas. O dia correu bem normal depois disso. No final da aula, os representantes da comissão de formatura ficaram para decidir alguns detalhes, mas nada importante. Apenas se dividiram em grupos para procurar agencias de viagens. Kanna, Kagura e Kikyou ficariam juntas, enquanto Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha e Kouga formariam o outro grupo. Inuyasha e Kouga não gostaram muito da idéia de ficarem juntos, mas também não pensavam em abandonar o grupinho já que isso implicaria na Kagome sozinha com o "outro". Marcaram de sair em busca da agencia na sexta.  
  
  
  
##########  
  
  
  
Rin mal podia se segurar de felicidade. Finalmente convencera Sesshoumaru de conhecer seus pais. Podia parecer bobo, mas para ela era muito importante. Seu irmão sofreu um acidente e faleceu há 10 anos atrás, desde então seus pais foram superprotetores. Não queriam passar pela dor de perder outro filho. A única coisa que os mantinha vivos era a filha. Rin era bem apegada ao irmão e sofreu muito com todo o ocorrido. Foi tudo de repente. Inesperado. De um dia para o outro perdera o irmão que tanto amava. Ele era apenas dois anos mais velho que a menina. Os dois irmãos contrariavam um pouco a regra. Dividiam segredos, eram melhores amigos. Depois do acidente, Rin perdeu seu chão mas após um tempo reencontrou-o em sua própria casa em seus pais. Um lado apoiou-se no outro e assim conseguiram superar a dor.  
  
Sabia que seus pais iriam gostar de Sesshoumaru. Tudo bem que o menino era um tanto fechado... mas era boa pessoa. Eles vêem o quanto esta feliz ao lado dele, e é isso que importa para eles.  
  
##########  
  
Sesshoumaru não esperou seu irmãozinho para irem p/ casa. Já sentia a responsabilidade que teria pela frente: agradar os pais de Rin. Teve muitas namoradas é verdade, mas não amara nenhuma delas. Já não podia dizer o mesmo de Rin. A menina tinha um sorriso nos lábios mesmo depois de tudo que sofreu. Ela o surpreendia sempre, com suas palavras, com seus carinhos. Não conseguia descrever como se sentia. Sabia, porem, que a amava.  
  
O menino nem quis comer ao chegar em sua casa. Apenas se jogou em sua cama. E uma lembrança o atingiu. As únicas palavras sérias que um dia seu irmão lhe disse.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Inicio da noite. Dois meninos, dois irmãos tinham uma conversa bem "amigável" no meio da sala, após um dia cansativo cheio de aulas de física no meio da tarde.  
  
-Inuyasha, desde quando você ta tão interessado na minha vida pessoal hein?! – perguntava Sesshoumaru jogado no sofá.  
  
-Eu não to interessado! A Kagome que queria saber!  
  
-Ah sim... você e a Kagome!  
  
-Hei! Pode parando... deixa minha amiga fora disso. Alem do mais, eu to com a Kikyou!  
  
-Doce ilusão... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Olha... você pode não falar. Mas eu sei que você ama aquela menina! – disse Inuyasha tentando parecer superior ao irmão.  
  
-Hmpf... e como você sabe disso mala?  
  
-Ela acalma seu espírito, sua alma. – Inuyasha apenas deixou essas palavras no ar, enquanto se dirigia p/ seu quarto.  
  
*****Final do Flashback******  
  
-E não é que a mala do meu irmão tem razão! – Sesshoumaru pensou alto... num belo tom de ironia.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eu sei que eu havia prometido fazer um capitulo maior mas nao conseguia ver outro final p/ esse aki! Como vcs tão vendo eu vou dar uma atençaozinha p/ Sesshoumaru e p/ Rin! Me desculpem mas eu nao consigo fazer um Sesshoumaru "frio"... isso q dá ser uma escritora iniciante...=/  
  
Agora meus agradecimentos...  
  
Lan Ayath: Nossa! brigada por me avisar! eu non sabia q tava assim... agora jah mudei! mto obrigada viu moça... e oia espero q vc continue gostando da fic! ^^  
  
AnnaM: Ohhhh brigada moça! Bom ainda non escrevi sobre MiR/sAN mas irei escrever... eu ia escrever nesse capitulo, mas nao sabia como fazer... e acabei começando com o outro casal... mas pode ter certeza q eu vo escrever pelo seu casal favorito sim!  
  
Iza-chan: Brigada pela review! Oia... eu jah tinha seu msn... non me pergunte como o.o! Bom espero q vc ainda ache lindu =))  
  
Sofy-chan: eu sei q eu sou má... mas eh por um bom final! lembre-se das aulas de historia "os fins justificam os meios" Como o Watsuki diz essa historia vai ter um final feliz sim (ai q vicio em Kenshin... *-* xerbuuuuuuu)  
  
Brigada tbm pelo apoio a Nika_Himura e a Ale (maninhaaa ce faz sempre seus comentarios no icq ne? =]]]) e td mundo no meu msn =******´s p/ vcx!  
  
Vou ficando por aki... bom deixem suas reviews tah? e qq coisa icq:96673411 e msn: Inuyasha_r0x@hotmail.com  
  
visitem o meu bloguxu http://shiori.blig.ig.com.br  
  
Kissus  
  
Lime-chan (sim sim... mudei meu nickzinhu!) 


	10. Em baixo de um céu estrelado I

Oi gente! Me desculpem pelo atraso... mas eu non tive tempo esse fim de semana... e durante a semana ainda tava enrolada com a historia do apartamento. A boa noticia eh q eu consegui escrever um capitulo maior! \o/ que bom ne... agora chega de enrolaçao.. vms a historia ne!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Para o terror de Sesshoumaru, a semana passou bem rápida. Já estavam na sexta-feira. Rin o convenceu a ir almoçar em sua casa no sábado. Ela estava animada com os preparativos. E, aparentemente seus pais estavam ansiosos. Queria conhecer a pessoa que fazia a filha deles tão feliz. Mal sabiam a importância de sua filha na vida do garoto.  
  
#########  
  
A aula de sexta-feira foi o tédio de sempre. Mas Kagome parecia um pouco perturbada. Depois da aula ela, Sango, Kouga e Inuyasha sairiam juntos p/ procurar uma agencia de viagens. *Inuyasha... * Pensava a menina... olhou para trás a fim de ver o motivo de sua preocupação. Deu de cara com os olhos dourados do menino.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
Tum-Dum  
  
*Por que ele tá olhando assim p/ mim?...*  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
Tum-Dum  
  
* Que estranho... a Kagome olhando assim do nada p/ mim... *  
  
Ficaram um tempo se encarando. Logo sentiram o rosto se aquecer, o que os tirou do pequeno transe em que estavam. Kagome logo se virou para frente e Inuyasha ficou a olhar pela janela. Ambos estavam corados.  
  
  
  
Kagome tentou arrumar explicações racionais para o ocorrido. Sua mente tentava explicar q foi apenas um engano, que na verdade ele estava prestando atenção na aula ou então olhando para outra pessoa. Enquanto isso, seu coração dava pulos de alegrias e berrava com todas as forças... Ele estava olhando pra mim! Ate fez um pequeno esforço para tirar essa idéia de seu corpo, mas esta já a havia dominado. Um simples sorriso surgiu em sua face... um daqueles que só aparecem quando estamos apaixonados e o fia de esperança de sermos correspondidos aparece. * Inuyasha...* era o único pensamento da menina.  
  
A vista da janela ao lado de Inuyasha era linda. Eram umas montanhas completamente despovoadas. Nenhuma casa próxima. Apenas a natureza. Havia um pequeno lago no pé de uma das montanhas. Inuyasha sempre olhava p/ lá. Gostava daquela imagem. Perdia-se em pensamentos olhando p/ ela. E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Seu coração aos poucos foi se acalmando. Apenas tinha a imagem dos olhos de Kagome em sua mente. Eram lindos... castanhos... profundos... *Será que um dia... ela será minha?!*   
  
###########  
  
-Hei Sango... – Miroku sussurrava enquanto cutucou sua amiga.  
  
-O que foi Miroku?  
  
-O que mordeu esses dois ai? – perguntou Miroku indicando a Kagome e o Inuyasha com seus olhos.  
  
-Ora... nada! Da onde você tirou isso hein?  
  
-Sei lá, Sango... olha pra eles... tão com um olhar tão perdido...  
  
-É mesmo hein... – disse Sango depois de reparar no clima que pairava sobre seus amigos.  
  
-Mas Sangozinha....  
  
-Ai... lá vem... o que você quer Miroku? – Sango já até se afastou esperando alguma safadeza vinda do menino.  
  
-Não... só queria saber... se você não gostaria de sair...  
  
-Só nos dois? – perguntou a menina um tanto incrédula.  
  
-Sim... – Miroku não resistiu e acabou colocando sua mão onde não devia... – O que você acha?  
  
Plaft!  
  
-Seu pervertido!  
  
-Ai.... doeu... – reclamou Miroku passando a mão em seu rosto novamente marcado com as mãos de Sango.  
  
#########  
  
O sinal tocou anunciando o final da aula. Todos respiravam aliviados menos Kagome. Ainda estava decidida a esquecer Inuyasha mas estava voltando atrás quanto a parte de se afastar dele. Nos últimos dias ela até estava sentindo falta do jeito grosseiro do menino. E agora, os dois trabalhariam juntos na comissão de formatura. Parecia que o destino conspirava para não se afastarem.  
  
  
  
A menina pensava em como voltaria a falar com ele. Havia dito que lhe daria uma explicação ao final de tudo. * Ah claro... falo olha, eu tava querendo te esquecer.. mas não deu muito certo então voltei a falar com você!... Ai... isso vai ser mais difícil do que escrever qualquer carta...* pensava Kagome. A voz de Sango a tirou de seus pensamentos.  
  
-Hei Kagome... que horas vamos nos encontrar?  
  
-Hum... agora são 12:30.... acho que umas 14:00 tá bom ne?  
  
-Por mim tudo bem... vo lá falar com os meninos... me espera lá perto dos armários ta bem?  
  
-Ta certo.  
  
Sango se distanciou e foi marcar o horário com Inuyasha e Kouga. Kagome já sabia que não teria um dia fácil por andar por ai com Inuyasha. Incluir Kouga nessa historia só deixaria o dia ainda mais complicado.  
  
##########  
  
O horário do almoço passou rápido e logo Inuyasha teria que encontrar as meninas e Kouga. * Feh! Não acredito que vou ter que andar com esse mane o dia inteiro!... Mas pelo menos a Kagome estará protegida... * concluiu Inuyasha.  
  
#######  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru estava decidido. Tinha que explicar a Rin tudo o que ela significava para ele. Mas como faria isso?... Estava inquieto no seu quarto. Senta em sua cama e 1 minuto depois levantava, caminhava até o telefone mas desistia. E sentava na cama de novo. Olhou para a porta quando viu que ela abriu, deu de cara com seu irmãozinho querido.  
  
-Aqui to saindo. Não esquece de pegar a encomenda do pai mala.  
  
-Ta! Vai logo!  
  
-Ih... tá estressadinho por que Sesshoumaru?  
  
-Não é da sua conta enxerido!  
  
-Ah... ta nervosinho por que vai conhecer a família da Rin é? – Inuyasha conseguiu cutucar na ferida com essa simples frase. Sesshoumaru apenas lançou um olhar mortal p/ Inuyasha como resposta.  
  
-Olha... tchau! Tenho que ir... e vê se para de enrolar e liga logo pra ela! – disse Inuyasha fechando a porta atrás de si.  
  
Os dois irmãos podiam até se odiar, mas um entendia muito bem o que tava acontecendo com o outro. Sesshoumaru detestava quando Inuyasha "lia" seus pensamentos e falava exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele.   
  
  
  
Depois de algumas idas ao telefone sem resultado, Sesshoumaru finalmente conseguiu falar com Rin.  
  
-Alo – disse Rin do outro lado da linha  
  
-Oi Rin...  
  
-Ta tudo bem com você? Sua voz ta estranha...  
  
-Ta tudo certo... mas aqui Rin, você poderia me encontrar hoje?  
  
-Claro... só me dizer onde.  
  
-Me encontra naquele parque perto do colégio daqui a uma hora... pode ser?  
  
-Claro... eu vo lá me arrumar então.. beijo.  
  
-Beijo.  
  
  
  
Rin desligou o telefone preocupada. A voz de Sesshoumaru estava tão distante, tão fria. Igual de quando eles se conheceram. Logo no primeiro ano. Aquele era um Sesshoumaru completamente diferente do que ele é hoje. E o local que ele escolheu... era importante pra eles. Foi onde ele a beijou pela primeira vez. Em baixo de um céu estrelado.  
  
########  
  
Uma hora passou bem rápido. Rin já estava chegando no local combinado, e de longe avistou Sesshoumaru. Seu coração bateu mais forte e a lembrança daquele voz fria e distante do telefone agora parecia grudada em sua mente. Aproximou-se dele um tanto receosa. Queria saber o motivo daquela mudança... *Será que ele ta assim por que vai conhecer meus pais?!.... * Rin balançou a cabeça com aquele pensamento... não queria pensar que a persistência dela em levar o rapaz para conhecer seus pais o afastaria dela. Não podia aceitar uma coisa dessas! Sesshoumaru não era um homem que falava muito de seus sentimentos. Tinha medo do que ele poderia estar pensando. Não queria ficar longe dele... o amava...  
  
-Ola... – Sesshoumaru tirou a menina de seus pensamentos com uma simples palavra.  
  
-Oi... – disse Rin, um pouco assustada mas o abraço que Sesshoumaru lhe deu a surpreendeu.  
  
-Olha Rin... eu preciso muito falar com você... é uma coisa muito seria... e por isso queria te encontrar aqui.  
  
-Pode falar...  
  
-Vamos sentar primeiro... ali oh – Sesshoumaru falou apontando para um banco. O banco no qual estavam sentados em baixo do céu estrelado...  
  
-Tá bem – Rin apenas lembrou da voz no telefone...  
  
Já sentados, Sesshoumaru olhava para o céu. Talvez procurasse palavras para descrever o que se passava com ele. Mas quanto mais procurava, menos achava. Rin já estava ansiosa depois e acabou quebrando o silencio que havia se instalado.  
  
-É... você queria falar comigo não é?... – perguntou a menina de forma tímida.  
  
-Sim – Sesshoumaru esqueceu do céu, e apenas colocou suavemente sua mão no rosto da menina – Olha, eu sei que eu não sou o namorado perfeito...  
  
-Mas quem te disse isso? – perguntou Rin interrompendo o menino.  
  
-Shh... – Gentilmente, Sesshoumaru repouso um dedo sobre os lábios de Rin – deixa-me terminar de te explicar...  
  
-Ta bem...  
  
-Bom... eu queria que você soubesse o quanto você é importante pra mim. Eu sei que às vezes eu não demonstro muito bem o que eu sinto, mas é porque eu ainda estou aprendendo a fazer isso... Sabe, naquela noite... aqui mesmo nesse banco... em baixo do céu estrelado... eu descobri o que é se importar com alguém... eu percebi como o amor pode ser um sentimento que nos protege, que nos aquece... e isso eu devo a você. Eu sei que eu deveria falar o quanto você é importante pra mim todos os dias... eu tento... mas nem sempre acho as palavras...  
  
Rin abaixou sua cabeça, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo... antes estava com tanto medo de encontra-lo, e agora não queria sair dali. Uma declaração dessas não era normal de Sesshoumaru... mas pelo visto, ele realmente tinha mudado. Antes não se importava com ninguém... era frio e distante... e agora... falava coisas que a faziam chorar. Sim, ela estava chorando... uma lagrima correu em seu rosto e com um doce toque ele afastou-a do seu caminho.  
  
-Eu falei algo que errado? você esta chorando... – perguntou o menino com a evidente preocupação em seu rosto.  
  
-Não... você falou tudo muito bem, eu é que não esperava ouvir isso... e olha... pra mim você é o namorado perfeito, não quero que você mude... eu te amo do jeito que você é... e não do jeito que você possa vir a ser...  
  
-Rin... eu... eu... também te amo...  
  
Num rápido gesto a menina afastou a distancia que separava os dois corpos, abraçou-o. Estavam a um bom tempo juntos mas nunca disseram "eu te amo"... Sesshoumaru abraçou-a com carinho, mas forte. Era como se não quisesse que saíssem de lá. Na verdade, não queriam. Ainda nos braços dele, Rin abriu os olhos... viu que já estava escuro e o céu estava lotado de estrelas.  
  
-Olha – disse Rin saindo dos braços de seu amado e apontando para o céu. – uma estrela cadente.  
  
-Faz um pedido...  
  
-Quero ficar com você... sempre...  
  
-Rin...- ele sorriu e a beijou.  
  
  
  
O casal estava novamente em baixo do céu estrelado. Mas dessa vez o céu não presenciava o inicio de um relacionamento, testemunhava que aquele relacionamento transmitia um amor verdadeiro, e puro... um amor capaz de curar até mesmo um coração frio e distante...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
e ai... oq ces acharam?! olha.. eu gostei mto de escrever esse capitulo... mta gente me perguntou sobre o Sesshoumaru estar mais bonzinho e acho q com esse capitulo dá p/ explicar ne?  
  
~Agradecimentos~  
  
Lan Ayath: bom.. o mal entendido vai demorar um cadim mais.. e qto ao cap. curto eu tb concordo com voce! \o/  
  
Juliana: que bom que vc gosta da fic! vai ser fofo msm! vo me esforçar p/ escrever do jeitim que eu to pensando... =) Brigada pela sua review!  
  
Biba-chan: ahhh nao existe review sem sal! fico feliz por todas igualmente! eu demorei um cadim p/ postar esse capitulo.. mas vo tentar compensar.. brigada pela sua review!   
  
Fabi-chan: bom.. eu nao desviei... a minha proposta original eh falar sobre os 3 casais.. e qto a Inuyasha e a Kagome non vao se resolver agora..mas continue acompanhando! vai ficar fof´s  
  
AnnaM: \o/ vc nao esta enchendo minha paciencia! adoro receber fics! vo ler a sua fic deles.. essa semana eu nem tive mto tempo p/ ver fics..=/ bom.. acho q esse capitulo jah tah num tamanho melhor ne..=) e oh.. Sang/Mir jah vai começar no proximo capitulo, eu acho..=)  
  
Kagome^^: ahhh que bom que voce tah gostando! =)) fico mto feliz de saber que as pessoas curtem essa fic... ela eh mto importante p/ mim =)  
  
Sofy-chan: ¬¬ hei... eu amo o xerbo! oia eu sei que akele cap ficou pequeno mas esse jah tah melhor ne! =)  
  
Iza-chan: \o/ fico tão feliz qdo vejo que as pessoas gostam dessa fic! =´)  
  
Ca-chan: eu non sei fazer o Sesshoumaru frio..=/ mas até que eu gostei do jeito que ele ficou agora... ahhhh... eu quero que o Inuyasha sofra um cadim sabe... gostar dela e pensar que non eh correspondido... em maioria das fics eh a kagome que sofre.. (se bem que aki ela tb sofre ne..=/)  
  
Brigada pela sua review!  
  
~~  
  
Bom.. eh isso galera! vou ficando por aki..  
  
talvez o capitulo 11 soh fique pronto depois de domingo..=/ enton, pleaseee non me matem tah?  
  
quem quiser falar cmg diretamente... icq:96673411 msn: Inuyasha_r0x@hotmail.com e bloguxu http://shiori.blig.ig.com.br  
  
bjocas proces!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Lime-chan 


	11. gente, foi malz!

Ai gente to escrevendo aki soh pra pedir desculpas pelo atraso da fic... mas eh q eu to pra lah de complicada aqui, e gostaria de pedir que voces tenham paciencia com essa pobre escritora de fics...=/  
  
bom eu nao vou prometer nada, mas juro que vou tentar escrever e postar semana q vem...  
  
ahh eu soh isso msm pessoas... por favor nao me matem tah! vo tentar resolver tudo rapidim aki pra eu poder postar...  
  
bjocas  
  
Lime-chan 


	12. E o tempo voltou a correr novamente

Nossa demorei mas finalmente consegui escrever!! Tah um pouco pequeno, mas eh q eu nao quis ficar enrolando...  
  
Ah eh! não tem continuação do capitulo 10 não... eu esqueci de avisar! E bom... continuem lendo a fic que vcs vão entender  
  
espero que gostem!  
  
Kagome resolveu sair de casa mais cedo para encontrar com o pessoal. Queria ver se tinha a chance de conversar com Inuyasha antes que os outros chegassem. Estava determinada a botar de lado toda essa historia de ser afastar do menino. Estava longe de seu amigo... e de qualquer forma não estava adiantando muito mesmo. Continuava amando seu melhor amigo.  
  
Só havia um probleminha nesse processo de voltar a falar com ele. Quando mandou uma carta a Inuyasha explicando que precisava de um tempo afastada, Kagome prometeu-lhe explicar o por que disso tudo quando voltasse a falar com ele. Por mais que Kagome pensasse em alguma desculpa inútil, ela não conseguia desenvolver uma. Passou o dia todo tentando achar alguma coisa que servisse como desculpa, mas não adiantou. Nada parecia bom o suficiente para explicar o porque de se afastar de seu melhor amigo.  
  
A menina seguia seu caminho ao encontro do pessoal. Estava torcendo pra encontrar Inuyasha sozinho. Quem sabe ela não tinha sorte o bastante para ele não fazer nenhuma pergunta e apenas aceitar a volta de sua amiga. Distraída nesses pensamentos, Kagome foi andando pela rua. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e avistou quem tanto ansiava encontrar. Estava lá Inuyasha sozinho... parecia até coisa do destino querendo ajudar.  
  
#########  
  
Inuyasha fez questão de chegar bem cedo ao local de encontro. Não queria dar nenhuma brecha para que Kouga se aproveitasse de Kagome. Chegou no lugar combinado e ficou a esperar os outros. Foi então que de longe viu Kagome chegando. Perdeu qualquer reação. Apenas conseguia encara-la. Perdia-se nos olhos da menina... o mundo poderia desabar que ele não perceberia naquele momento.  
  
-Inuyasha, voce ta bem? - perguntou Kagome chegando próxima a ele.  
  
-Ah.. to bem sim... – Inuyasha saiu de seu "transe" ao ouvir a doce voz de preocupação da menina.  
  
-Nossa... chegamos cedo ne...  
  
-Ahan.  
  
-Inuyasha... eu queria falar com voce sabe... – Kagome achou que aquela ocasião estava perfeita.  
  
-Olá Kagome! – disse Kouga ao chegar e atrapalhar a conversa dos dois...  
  
-Oi Kouga  
  
-Feh – Inuyasha se recusou a dizer um "oi" ainda guardava um certo rancor do caso do cinema. E agora estava ainda mais nervoso. Kagome querendo falar algo... poderia ser algo relacionado a sua carta? Balançou a cabeça afastando esse pensamento... Huh... ela sabia onde me encontrar por aquela carta...   
  
-Ai gente! Eu to atrasada?!?! – perguntou Sango que chegava correndo.  
  
-Calma Sango, acabamos de chegar aqui, não se preocupe! – Kagome tranqüilizou a amiga com um sorriso.  
  
-Ah! É que eu tava vendo com a minha mãe sobre o meu aniversario sabe...  
  
-Oba! Vai rolar churrascão lá no sitio de novo Sango? – Inuyasha perguntou bem animadinho, o ultimo churrasco foi maravilhoso. A comida estava ótima, e o lugar era perfeito!  
  
-Acho que vai sim, Inuyasha. Tava falando sobre isso com a minha mãe... Bom... vamos indo?  
  
-Sim! – todos concordaram.  
  
#########  
  
A procura era cansativa. Viviam em uma cidade pequena, é verdade, mas havia várias agencias de turismo. E todas queriam aproveitar o passeio de formatura que era organizada por praticamente todas as turmas de 3º ano da cidade.  
  
Essa viagem a Porto Seguro ocorre em Outubro. Bem na época dos feriados dos dias 12 e 15 de Outubro, pois assim era mais fácil a escola concordar. Essa semana é conhecida como Semana do Saco Cheio e reúne estudantes de todo o pais. Porto Seguro é uma cidade bem pequena, e nessa época chega a ter 20,000 estudantes a procura de diversão. De dia, as praias. A noite, as casas de show que funcionam nas praias. É um paraíso.  
  
#########  
  
A caminho da agencia de turismo Shikon no Tama, uma das mais famosas da cidade, Kagome e Sango iam conversando enquanto Kouga andava na frente delas e Inuyasha atrás. Eles simplesmente se recusavam a ficar próximos.  
  
-Sango, eu posso te pedir um favor?  
  
-Claro Kagome! Nem precisa perguntar ne!  
  
-Voce pode distrair um pouco o Kouga? É que eu precisava falar com o Inuyasha sabe...  
  
-Voce vai voltar a falar com ele? – Sango não conseguia disfarçar a sua felicidade ao saber disso. Achava linda a amizade dos dois, um confiava plenamente no outro sem nenhum interesse por trás de tudo. Coisa rara de se ver.  
  
-Vou sim...  
  
-Que bom! Olha vai lá falar com ele então que eu cuido do Kouga! – assim que terminou a frase Sango se dirigiu para o lado de Kouga. Puxou um assunto qualquer. Faria de tudo para que ele não atrapalhasse.  
  
Timidamente, Kagome desacelerou seus passos, esperando ficar ao lado de Inuyasha. Não agüentava mais aquela situação. Queria poder contar com seu amigo. Durante o inicio de seu "plano" ela pareceu estar bem, e estava realmente um pouco aliviada. Mas com o passar dos dias, a imagem de Inuyasha não saia de sua cabeça. Afastar-se dele não a ajudou a esquece-lo e sim fez com que pensasse mais e mais nele a cada dia que passava.  
  
Depois de um tempo os passos de Kagome e de Inuyasha entraram em sincronia. Inuyasha percebeu que a menina havia deixado Sango e Kouga lá na frente de propósito e viu que essa seria a hora da conversa que Kagome queria ter.Vendo a dificuldade da menina em começar a falar decidiu ajuda-la.  
  
-Bom... você queria falar comigo não é mesmo? – Começou Inuyasha.  
  
-Eu quero... bom.... você lembra da carta que eu te mandei não é?  
  
-Sim...não teria como eu esquecer, Kagome – Nesse instante Inuyasha vira seu rosto e encara a menina, seu olhar era profundo e triste ao se referir a tal fato.  
  
-Ehr... – Kagome tentou se concentrar desviando do olhar de Inuyasha – eu sei que eu te devo uma explicação antes de falar que está tudo resolvido e... – Kagome foi interrompida por Inuyasha.  
  
-Não... desde que você volte a falar comigo, você não me deve explicação nenhuma.  
  
Kagome não acreditava naquilo. Ele estava sendo extremamente carinhoso e compreensivo com ela. Tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento.  
  
-Mas você não está chateado comigo não?  
  
-É claro que não sua boba – Inuyasha parou na frente da menina e segurou sua mão – você estava precisando de um tempo, e agora já não precisa mais. Voltaremos a ser como antes, isso que me importa.  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
-você sabe como a sua amizade é importante pra mim não é? você me ensinou a confiar nas pessoas. E bem, é você quem eu mais confio. Não precisa explicar nada, eu confio em você.  
  
Kagome sentiu seus olhos ficarem mareados. Ouvir aquelas palavras da pessoa que amava era muito importante. É verdade que ele falou tudo aquilo como amigo mas não deixava de ser uma coisa importante. Inuyasha viu que havia emocionado sua amiga e numa tentativa de acalma-la a abraçou. Aproveitou o momento para ficar bem próximo a quem ele amava. Tudo ao seu redor sumiu, as pessoas, o barulho da rua, qualquer coisa que pudesse atrapalhar aquele momento.  
  
Ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Sango fez um bom trabalho distraindo Kouga, já que ele nem havia percebido que os dois haviam deixado os outros para trás. Inuyasha e Kagome apertaram um pouco o passo e logo estavam todos juntos novamente.  
  
###########  
  
A comissão de formatura havia decidido que cada um dos grupos escolheria a melhor opção e depois a turma escolheria qual agencia os levaria para Porto Seguro. Os dois grupos passaram a tarde inteira atrás da proposta perfeita. O grupo de Kagome escolheu a agencia Shikon no Tama entre as quatro que haviam visitado, já o grupo de Kikyou escolheu a agencia Sengoku Jidai. Na segunda feira a turma fará a sua escolha.  
  
#########  
  
A mãe de Kagome aproveitou a saída da filha para fazer uma faxina em seu quarto. Ultimamente a menina estava tão preocupada com outros assuntos, que achou melhor ajuda-la nessa parte.  
  
Nessa limpeza, acabou achando uma carta em baixo da cama de Kagome.  
  
-Ela deve ter deixado cair. – pensou alto a Sra. Higurashi.  
  
A mãe de Kagome não abriu a carta. Apenas a colocou junto com as outras cartas que Kagome tinha em seu quarto. Ficou de avisar a filha mais tarde, mas acabou se esquecendo.  
  
###########  
  
O fim de semana passou bem rápido. E para alivio de Sesshoumaru, toda aquela historia de conhecer os pais da Rin havia passado. Claro que ficou um pouco nervoso na hora mas tudo correu exatamente como Rin esperava: seus pais aprovaram seu namorado.  
  
Na segunda-feira, Kagome voltou ao seu antigo lugar ao lado de Inuyasha. Sentiu-se aliviada por estar falando com ele novamente. Continuava gostando dele, mas pelo menos tinha sua amizade, e isso era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa para ela.  
  
Também na segunda, houve a votação para a escolha da agencia de viagem. Por apenas 2 votos a agencia Shikon no Tama foi eleita. Realmente, essa era a melhor escolha já que era uma agencia conhecida por ser bem estruturada.Aos poucos, o tão esperado passeio parecia estar se aproximando, para terror dos professores, é claro. Não havia outro assunto na sala que não envolvesse a tal viagem.  
  
##########  
  
Dois meses passaram voando. Já estavam em Maio. Agora faltava apenas 5 meses para Porto Seguro. Kagome e Sango até enfeitaram o mural da sala com uma contagem regressiva. Dois bonequinhos segurando uma plaquinha com quantos dias faltavam.  
  
Mas esse mês de Maio era um pouco mais importante para Sango. Era o mês de seu aniversário. E bem, ninguém comemora 18 anos duas vezes na vida, então estava organizando um churrasco no sitio de seus pais. O pessoal já havia passado alguns fins de semana por lá, e ela queria que esse fosse especial. Seus pás bancariam o churrasco e o pessoal o transporte até o local.  
  
Logo na primeira semana de Maio, Sango levou os convites (sua "festinha" seria no 3º final de semana). Todos adoraram a ideia. Seria algo para os amigos mesmo. Nada de pessoal de fora.  
  
Uma pessoa parecia bem mais animada do que as demais... Miroku parecia ter achado a oportunidade ideal para por em pratica um plano de reconquista...  
  
Bom... espero que tenham gostado!! Eu tive uns probleminhas por aew... mas agora está td resolvido e acho q não terei mais problemas pra postar minha fic! o/  
  
ai ai... os agradecimentos:  
  
Juliana: Nossa! espero que vc continue gostando!! o/  
  
Lili-chan: Ih.. moça.. sugestões são bem vindas sempre!! o/ essa parte da fic vai ser voltada pro casal Sango e Miroku!! espero que vc goste!!  
  
Iza-chan: apesar dele estar diferente do normal... eu to adorando ele assim! - ele eh td di bom ne!  
  
Alize Minamino: Nao me mate... demorou bastante ne! Mas olha.. nao iporta qto tempo demore.. eu nao vou largar essa fic!... ele eh mto importante pra mim.. =) e ah... nao são duas partes não..  
  
Biba-chan: . que lindo! eu inspirei alguem!! kra... boa sorte!! poste suas fics aki! eu vou querer ler tah! Obrigada pelos elogios!! =))  
  
Megawinsone: Que bom q vc tah gostando!! esperoq vc continue acompanhando apesar da minha demora..  
  
Kagome Himura: Eu adorei escrever o capitulo 10... pd parecer tosco.. mas eu tb chorei... meu coraçao eh uma manteiguinha! Oh podexa q nao vai demorar mto mais nao pra Kagome e pro Inu ficarem juntos nao! tah chegandoooooo  
  
Isis Kazue: Nossa... acho q se eu perdesse um encontro com o Inu eu teria um atque do coração! Mas oh.. se preocupe nao! eles vão ficar juntos no final! =))  
  
Ca-chan: Claro q pode! sempre deixo meu msn pra isso msm! eh o Inuyashar0xhotmail.com O Sesshoumaru eh uma graça... mas eu amo o Inu! eu tb fiquei com ciumes da Rin.. e olha q eu q tava escrevendo! =)  
  
Bom gente... eh isso aew!!  
  
bjocasssss! té a proxima!  
  
contato: msn: Inuyashar0xhotmail.com icq:96673411 bloguxo: http:shiori.blig.ig.com.br 


	13. O tempo não apagou

Aewwww!! Uhuuuuuu!! Finalmente consegui atualizar! o/ Que felicidade! =´) Mil desculpas pela demora... mas além de um bloqueio pra lah de triste... meu computador ainda ficou "fora" por quase duas semanas! O mes de Junho nao me ajudou mto não...  
  
Bom vamos a história ne! Mais comentarios lah em baixo  
  
12º Capitulo  
  
O caso entre Sango e Miroku estava aparentemente terminado. No fundo os dois ainda se amavam. Sango não queria admitir isso, seu orgulho não deixava. Como poderia amar alguém que dá em cima de todas as meninas? Era inaceitável para ela. Já Miroku tentava em vão voltar com a ex-namorada, mas seus velhos hábitos ainda dificultavam um pouco as coisas.  
  
O aniversário de Sango era a oportunidade perfeita para que ele mostrasse que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros. Apesar de suas atitudes pervertidas, ele a amava. Sentia-se bem perto dela. Era como se pertencesse aquele lugar, e nada mais o importasse.  
  
###########  
  
Duas semanas passaram voando. E já estavam na semana do aniversário de Sango. Ela estava animada, todos que convidara já haviam confirmado presença. Estava ansiosa, mas nada fora do normal. Apenas queria que o final de semana chegasse rápido. Mal conseguia se concentrar na aula.  
  
Não era a única. Miroku estava mais avoado do que o de costume. Não quis revelar nada a ninguém. Queria surpreende-la. Se contasse a Inuyasha, ele logo contaria pra Kagome, que por acaso comentaria com Sango. Preferiu ficar na sua, apenas pensando em um presente perfeito. Algo que pudesse demonstrar claramente seus sentimentos.  
  
-Achei! – Miroku berrou, levantando-se de sua carteira no meio da aula de geografia.  
  
-O Sr. importar-se-ia de contar à turma o que foi que achou? – Perguntou o Professor num tom irônico.  
  
-Eh... bem... eu achei a localização do uzuberquistão!  
  
-Por favor, não volte a atrapalhar minha aula! – o professor respondeu, tendo que virar de costas para a turma, pois não conseguiu segurar o riso.  
  
-Miroku! Senta ai! – puxou Sango.  
  
Miroku não conseguiu esconder a empolgação. Havia descoberto o presente perfeito para Sango. Através dele, conseguiria demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela moça. E estava decidido a convence-la a voltar a ser sua namorada no dia de sua festa.  
  
Sairia naquela tarde mesmo para comprar o presente.  
  
#########  
  
As coisas na sala haviam retomado seu curso normal. Depois da conversa com Inuyasha, Kagome voltou a sentar-se do lado dele. Como sentira falta daquele lugar! Ficar ao lado dele lhe propiciava uma paz inexplicável. Era como pertencesse ao lado dele.  
  
O humor de Inuyasha até melhorou um pouco depois da volta de Kagome. Ele viu a oportunidade de conquista-la. E isso, ele não deixaria escapar de qualquer maneira.  
  
########  
  
Na segunda-feira, a tarde estava linda. O Sol espantava um pouco do frio normal da época. Era uma tarde perfeita para fazer compras! Kagome ligou para Rin e para Sango. Tinham que aproveitar o dia, e o fato de estarem sozinhas. Estavam sempre perto dos meninos ultimamente. E eles não precisavam saber de tudo que se passava com elas.  
  
As meninas combinaram de se encontrar no shopping perto da casa de Sango. Queriam comprar algumas coisinhas para levarem pro sitio.  
  
#########  
  
Miroku mal almoçou. Comeu bem depressa, não agüentava esperar mais nem um minuto. Logo foi à procura do seu presente. Já sabia o que daria a Sango. Um anel de compromisso. Dessa forma, ela saberia que realmente queria ficar com ela. Só ela.  
  
A busca foi um pouco demorada. Estava decidido a comprar o anel perfeito. Acabou encontrando, em uma joalheria no shopping próximo a casa de Sango. Percebendo a coincidência, tratou de ser o mais cuidadoso possível. Sabia como suas amigas gostavam de fazer compras por lá.  
  
##########  
  
-Hei gente, vamos dar uma paradinha? – perguntou Rin tentando carregar suas sacolas de compras.  
  
-É né... acho que podíamos fazer um lanchinho... to com fome. – reclamou Kagome.  
  
-Abriu uma lanchonete nova perto daquela joalheria. Vamos lá? Tem cada torta... – comentou Sango.  
  
-Oba! É nessa mesma que nos vamos! – falou Rin e Kagome concordou.  
  
Não estavam muito longe dali não. Logo alcançariam a lanchonete, para felicidade de Rin. Ao passarem pela joalheria, Sango apenas parou e soltou suas sacolas. O que ele está fazendo ali? Não podia acreditar no que vira. Miroku saindo da joalheria com um pacotinho na mão, e um sorriso de quem estava aprontando. Conhecia muito bem esse sorriso. Adorava esse sorriso.   
  
-Miroku! – chamou Kagome – O que você ta fazendo por aqui?  
  
-Ehr – Miroku tentou achar uma explicação escondendo o pacotinho em suas mãos – Eu... Eu... só vim... buscar uma coisa pra minha mãe! É só isso... Eu vim buscar uma coisa pra minha mãe. – falou de cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para Sango.  
  
-Ah... e o que é? – perguntou Rin.  
  
-Ahn... é só... um... é só um... brinco! É só um brinco que ele pediu que eu buscasse.  
  
-Claro... claro... – Rin disse, piscando um olho para ele. Sabia que ele estava escondendo algo de Sango.  
  
Sango não conseguia se mexer, muito menos falar qualquer coisa. Apenas prestava atenção na tentativa de explicação dele. Já o conhecia por muito tempo, sabia que estava mentindo. A única coisa que se passava em sua mente era a imagem dele com outra menina. Um longo suspiro. Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer. Parou de prestar atenção na conversa deles. Tentava convencer-se de que era normal ele continuar com a vida dele. Afinal, haviam terminado há um bom tempo atrás. E foi ela que pós um fim em tudo. Outro longo suspiro e finalmente havia saído de seus pensamentos. Foi até onde todos estavam e deu um sorriso meio forçado a ele.  
  
As meninas o convidaram para lanchar, mas ele não aceitou. Disse que sua mãe o estava esperando com a "encomenda" e não podia se atrasar.  
  
##########  
  
As meninas deixaram Sango em casa e seguiram para suas casas. Após o encontro com Miroku, Sango continuou a mesma. Não se sentia no direito de dizer nada. Ele apenas está levando sua vida Era tudo o que pensava. Kagome e Rin perguntaram se estava tudo bem com ela, e apenas disse que não havia problema algum, que estava tudo bem.  
  
Sango foi até seu quarto, jogou todas as sacolas na cama. Pegou uma roupa qualquer em seu armário e foi tomar um banho. Era a melhor coisa a fazer naquele momento: um banho para relaxar. Após seu banho, desceu para comer algo. Por andar a tarde inteira, logo quis se jogar em sua cama. Tirou as sacolas de lá, mas acabou derrubando um caderno que mantinha em sua cabeceira. Ele caiu aberto em uma pagina com algumas coisas escritas. Eram pequenos poemas que Sango anotara ali.  
  
Não há como descrever  
  
O que eu sinto por voc  
  
Uma mistura de amor e ódio  
  
Que não consigo entender  
  
Nos seus olhos perco meu rumo,  
  
A direção que iria tomar  
  
Não tenho forças pra lutar  
  
Por alguém que sei que perdi  
  
Só em sonhos consigo o que quero:  
  
Me perder em seus braços.  
  
Quero que sorria pra mim, espero  
  
Que assim a dor que sinto v  
  
Sei que digo que te esqueci,  
  
Mas algo com isso aprendi:  
  
Nunca tente tirar da cabeça  
  
O que não sairá do coração  
  
Uma lágrima foi o necessário para libertar o sentimento escondido no fundo de seu coração. Ainda o amava. Por mais que não quisesse. Por mais que tentasse deixa-lo de lado. Ainda não o esquecera.  
  
Levantou-se e apagou a luz de seu quarto. Jogou-se em sua cama e chorou. Após alguns minutos, um sorriso de ironia formou-se em seus lábios.  
  
-Terminei o namoro por não agüentar mais ir dormir chorando. Algum tempo depois e eu continuo indo dormir chorando por causa dele. Só pode ser castigo...  
  
Afundou seu rosto no travesseiro com essas palavras, e o sono a venceu.  
  
########  
  
Durante a semana Sango continuou fingindo que estava tudo bem. Apenas para os meninos, é claro. Já havia desabafado com Rin e Kagome. Não queria fazer nada em relação a isso tudo. Iria somente esperar que o tempo curasse seu coração.  
  
########  
  
Sábado demorou uma eternidade para chegar. Pela manhã cedo o pessoal se encontrou para irem para o sitio. Não era muito longe dali não. Era em um distrito da própria cidade onde viviam. Todos estavam muito animados, inclusive Sango. Aproveitaria essa oportunidade para se divertir com seus amigos e tentar deixar de lado seu probleminha.  
  
E ai?! O que acharam!? Mandem comentários! o/  
  
E agora as minha respostinhas! Recebi vários comentarios... fiquei tão feliz!! o/  
  
Naomi-chan: moça... mto obrigada pelos elogios! Fico mto agredecida! Foi malz pela demora..bjuss  
  
bibachan: Oia não se preocupe! eu nao voi abandonar essa fic não! Apesar de alguns bloqueios, eu adoro escreve-la!E eh claro que sinti saudades... adoro todos os reviews! qto a carta da Kagome.. nhaaaaaaaa nem sei oq acontecerá... tchan tchan tchan tchan! mo suspense! =) bjuss pra ti  
  
cac-chan: Ahhhhhh mto obrigada! Eu gosto de SCC... vou dar uma conferida na sua fic tah?! bjuss  
  
Iza-chan: Ohhhhhhhhh! Mo suspense ne! Voce vai ter que acompanhar o proximo capitulo pra ver a festa da Sango! o/! Brigada pelos elogios... bjusss  
  
Amanda-chan: Desde q vc mande um tah td blz! Adoro reviews - Brigada pelos elogios... bjusss  
  
Ca-chan: Claro que eu adiciono! o/ a fic está esquentando... eh pra ficar no calor de Porto Seguro e talz sabe? Uia... imagina o Inu e o Sesshoumaru de sunga na praia?! Oh ceus! que maravilha! - bjusss  
  
Juliana: essa carta ainda vai dar oq falar... mas por enquanto... vamos a la fiesta! =) brigada pelos elogios... bjusss  
  
Lili-chan: acho que vc gostou desse capitulo então ne... eh bem voltado pra Sango e pro Miroku.. e no proximo tem mais! Continue acompanhando! bjussss  
  
Sakura: Opa! tah aew a continuação... espero que vc tambem goste! bjusss  
  
alexandra: Adoro fazer um suspense! eh tão legal -... bom continue acompanhando tah? bjussss  
  
Gy-chan: Que lindo... eu tenho uma fã! =´) Fico até envergonhada.. ## Eh uma pena mesmo ne! Eu quero os dois pra mim... são tão lindos! - E eh claro que voce pode me adicionar! eh ... bjussss  
  
Eh isso aew gente! Pequeno aviso: mudei meu blog! Quem quiser dar uma conferida o novo endereço eh   
  
Contatos: e-mail/msn:   
  
icq:96673411 (qse nao uso)  
  
bloguxo:   
  
Bjusss gente! Até a proxima! 


	14. Minha única

Sua ida pra o sítio nada mais era do que uma grande vontade de afugentar o pensamento de Miroku com outra garota. Porem, em todo o caminho só conseguia pensar se ele dizia as mesmas coisas, se ele a abraçava do mesmo jeito, se ele estava sendo seu Miroku com outra pessoa. Algumas lagrimas teimavam em aparecer em seu rosto, mas sempre disfarçava, afinal de contas, era seu dia, e não queria que ninguém a consolasse.

Miroku não tirou os olhos de Sango em todo o percurso. Conhecia muito bem a menina, e sabia que algo estava errado. Algumas poltronas o separavam, e sua vontade era de pular todas que estavam em seu caminho e ficar com ela. Não sabia desde quando estava tão dependente de uma única pessoa. Quem o conheceu antes não acreditaria num Miroku enlouquecendo por causa de uma única menina.

Ao chegarem no sítio, se depararam com um dia lindo, um céu azul, a claridade do Sol, tudo parecia perfeito. As meninas logo correram para os quartos. Queriam trocar de roupa para logo aproveitar a piscina. Já os meninos não fizeram nem uma curva. Largaram as mochilas em qualquer lugar, e foram correndo jogar uma partida de futebol. Miroku foi o único a ficar de fora, estava preocupado demais em como se aproximar de Sango que nem se lembrou com o que se jogava futebol.

**_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can´t, I can´t pick up the pieces  
And I´ve thrown my words all around  
But I can´t, I can´t give you a reason_**  
(Quebrado, esta coisa frágil está  
E eu não posso, eu não posso pegar os pedaços  
Eu joguei todas as minhas palavras por aí  
Mas eu não posso, eu não posso lhe dar uma razão)

Sentou-se na beira de piscina, com os pes dentro d'agua, ficou apenas observando os movimentos de Sango. Estava preso em suas memórias, lembrando-se do dia em que Sango terminou o relacionamento. Ainda podia ouvir a voz da garota ecoando em sua cabeça.

"Será que um dia você vai aprender a dar valor a pessoa que está ao seu lado?"

Essas foram as ultimas palavras da menina. Não conseguiu esquecer a tristeza nos olhos dela. Na época não havia notado que suas ações teriam conseqüências. Nunca foi homem de uma mulher só e não seria daquela vez que mudaria seu estilo. Não sabia porém, que dessa vez se arrependeria profundamente.

Na verdade, nunca traira Sango. Mas também nunca conseguiu olhar apenas para ela. Com as varias demonstrações de amor que ambos faziam, achava que ela não se importaria se ele continuasse sendo o Miroku que sempre dava atenção para todas as meninas bonitas que encontrava. Sango sempre reclamava, mas não prestava atenção. Ela reclamava antes, quando eram apenas amigos.

Um dia, Sango não agüentou mais. Já estava cansada de tudo aquilo, o amava mas queria ser feliz. Não queria se preocupar com cada menina que passava na frente de seu namorado. Não queria mais dormir chorando. Juntou todas as forças que tinha e terminou o namoro.

**_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know  
_**(E eu me sinto tão quebrado (tão quebrado)  
E eu desisto (eu desisto)  
Eu só quero lhe dizer, pra que você saiba)

Miroku não levou muito a sério a principio, mas com o tempo percebeu o que havia acontecido: a pessoa que amava estava agora distante por culpa de besteiras que fizera. Tentou, varias vezes, se reaproximar da garota. Tentou dizer o quanto a amava, o como estava arrependido, mas o coração dela não queria ouvir desculpas. Ele apenas queria ser feliz.

Sango percebeu que Miroku não tirava os olhos dela. Sentiu um aperto no coração, mas logo lembrou que todas estavam de biquínis e isso, com certeza, atraiu a atenção do rapaz. Kagome era boa em perceber quando um "clima" rolava entre duas pessoas, e não foi diferente dessa vez. Logo viu que Miroku não tirava os olhos do rosto de Sango e não do corpo dela e das outras, como geralmente fazia. Nadou até o lado da piscina onde Miroku estava, parando ao lado dele.

-Até quando você vai ficar esperando para ir falar com ela hein?

-Por que você acha que eu quero falar com ela? – perguntou Miroku tentando disfarçar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

-Porque eu conheço vocês dois há muito tempo. Desculpe a sinceridade, mas esta na cara que vocês se amam.

-Você acha que ela ainda me ama? – Miroku se surpreendeu com o que Kagome falou. Poderia esperar de tudo, menos que o sentimento tivesse continuado.

-Sim. Vá atrás dela. Não a deixe escapar.

Kagome olhou para o amigo e sorriu. Miroku sorriu de volta. Tinha agora uma esperança. Kagome realmente era muito boa em sentir o que estava rolando entre outras pessoas. Reuniu a coragem que tinha, levantou e foi atrás de Sango.

-Sango, preciso falar com você. – Miroku falou com a menina com a voz baixa, meio tímido.

-Ahn... Bom... Agora não dá... É… Minha mãe ta precisando de mim. – A menina falou saindo de perto dele, e entrando no salão de jogos.

-Droga! Ela vai ficar fugindo de mim.

**_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there´s just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_**

(Aqui vou eu, coloco meus pulmões pra fora e tento alcançar você  
Você é a minha única  
E desisto, mas não tem ninguém que me pega como você faz  
Você é minha única, minha única)

Sango se apoiou numa mesa de sinuca. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Não deixaria que ele estragasse seu dia, contando sobre sua nova namoradinha. Daria um jeito, mas não permitiria que ficasse triste na sua festa de aniversario. Abriu os olhos e viu o mini bar a sua frente. Não pensou duas vezes, abriu e pegou o que tinha de mais forte ali. Tomou de uma vez só, fazendo uma careta por causa do sabor.

Não demorou muito para sentir seu corpo mais leve, suas bochechas quentes. O álcool estava fazendo efeito. Juntou-se a todas as pessoas do lado de fora. Ria de tudo, quase caia em algumas situações, mas não parecia muito alterada. Só parecia feliz. Miroku observava tudo de longe. Tinha medo de se aproximar novamente. Tentaria escolher a melhor hora para isso.

A noite começou a cair. Já era hora do bolo, de cantar parabéns. Antes disso porem, todos iriam tomar um banho, se arrumar. Parecia uma pequena reunião no andar de cima, onde esperavam a sua vez de tomar banho. Inuyasha notou a falta de Sango e Miroku, perguntando a Kagome onde estavam.

-Kagome, cadê Miroku e Sango? E não adianta tentar esconder nada de mim – disse o hanyou com um leve sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Aproveitou o momento para ficar perto de Kagome.

- Inuyasha, não se preocupe! Eles estão apenas resolvendo problemas pendentes. – Kagome respondeu, piscando um de seus olhos para Inuyasha. – Só não comente nada a ninguém. Vamos dar um tempo a eles, certo?

-É isso ai!

Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram sentados no chão esperando os outros. Já tinham se arrumado. Estavam tão próximos e nem repararam. Parecia certo estarem juntos daquela forma. Conversavam e riam. Era impossivel nao achar aquela cena reconfortante. O único problema eram os poucos momentos de silencio. Sentiam que faltava algo. Faltava um beijo. Ficavam sem graça, e logo puxavam um assunto qualquer para que o silencio fosse embora. Quem sabe, em outra oportunidade, ele cumpriria seu papel.

**_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can´t, I can´t hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can´t, I can´t get up when you´re gone_**

(Tive meus erros, deixei você triste  
E eu não posso, eu não posso esperar por muito tempo  
Corri minha vida toda no chão  
E eu não posso, não posso me levantar quando você vai embora)

**_And something´s breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won´t walk out until you know_**

(E alguma coisa está acabando (acabando)  
E eu sinto que quero desistir (quero desistir)  
Eu não vou embora até que você saiba)

Sango estava sentada na beira da piscina, de frente para o por do sol. Descobrira que depois de toda a felicidade forçada da bebida vem logo a tristeza. Sua tentativa de não se permitir ficar triste não vingara. As lagrimas não paravam de escorrer de seus olhos.

Mesmo de longe, observando tudo, Miroku reconheceu a tristeza que estava nos olhos da garota. Era a mesma tristeza estampada em seu rosto no dia em que terminaram. Percebeu que se não falasse nada naquele momento, nunca mais conseguiria falar. Tinha em suas mãos o anel que comprara de presente para Sango.

Foi se aproximando devagar, com medo de que ela fugisse novamente. Mas Sango estava tão envolvida por seus pensamentos que não conseguiu ouvir os passos do rapaz. Miroku sentou ao seu lado, e colocou sua mão sobre a da garota que estava apoiada no chão. As pressas, Sango tentou se recompor, fingir, mais uma vez, que estava tudo bem. Enxugou suas lagrimas e evitou o olhar do garoto ao seu lado. Respirou fundo e resolveu acabar com tudo de uma vez. Se era pra sofrer, que sofresse logo, e tudo terminasse.

-Olha Miroku, já deu pra entender que você tem uma namoradinha nova, e sinceramente, você não me deve explicação nenhuma. Então não se de o trabalho.

-Do que voce está falando? – perguntou Miroku bem confuso.

- Já deu pra perceber. Naquele dia, no shopping, você sem saber o que responder sobre o presente que comprou pra ela. E olha, não quero ficar aqui ouvindo você falar dela, ta bem? – Sango falou com uma certa segurança, tentando parecer conformada com tudo aquilo.

Miroku não resistiu e sorriu. Ela estava fugindo porque achava que ele estava com outra pessoa. Naquele momento, Miroku respirou aliviado. Afinal, Kagome estava certa. Sango não estaria fugindo se já tivesse esquecido o sentimento que um dia teve por ele. Sango ficou indignada. Como ele poderia estar sorrindo com uma conversa seria desse jeito!

-Hei! Por acaso, você esta achando graça nisso tudo!

-Claro que estou Sango. O presente era para você!

-Como assim? – Sango perguntou, não conseguindo esconder um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Então quer dizer que você não soube responder nada porque o presente era para mim?

-Exatamente – disse Miroku entregando a caixinha nas mãos de Sango. – Antes que abra, preciso te dizer uma coisa.

**_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there´s just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one_**

(Aqui vou eu, coloco meus pulmões pra fora e tento alcançar você  
Você é a minha única  
E desisto, mas não tem ninguém que me pega como você faz  
Você é minha única, minha única)**_  
_**

- Pode falar.

- Sango, eu sei que eu errei. Eu sei que não fui capaz de te fazer feliz. Mas tudo o que eu lhe peço é uma oportunidade. Uma segunda chance para que você seja feliz ao meu lado. Eu, agora, conheço meus erros. Prometo não repiti-los.

-Miroku , eu – Sango tentou dizer algo, mas foi interrompida.

-Sango, não fale nada. Abra a caixinha.

Sango seguiu as instruções do rapaz. Surpreendeu-se com o que havia lá dentro. Um anel lindo. Era uma aliança. Ficou sem palavras. Mas riu de todo o nervosismo que a perseguiu durante a semana.

-Eu não sabia como te convencer de que eu havia mudado. Queria te mostrar que você é a única pessoa que eu quero, que ninguém mais me faz feliz nesse mundo alem de você. Então pensei nesse anel de compromisso. Eu sei que eu errei, e vou entender se você não aceitar uma segunda chance.

Sango achou que estava em um sonho. Achou que era tudo culpa da bebida. Tentou trezentas explicações. Estava tudo perfeito demais. A transição da tarde para a noite. As primeiras estrelas no ceu. Um ventinho frio, tipico de maio. E o seu amado, ali do seu lado, dizendo tudo que sempre sonhou ouvir, mas nunca acreditou que ouviria. Tirou o anel da caixinha e colocou em seu dedo. Tinha um sorriso lindo na boca. Um sorriso que só um amor correspondido pode gerar. Com sua mão, levemente puxou o rosto do rapaz para que pudesse ver seus olhos. Viu a profundidade de seus sentimentos, ali, naquele momento. Deu um leve beijo em seus lábios.

-Esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei, sabia?

-Que bom! Sango, eu… eu… te amo, sabia?

-Eu tambem te amo Miroku. Sempre te amei.

**_  
Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone  
_**(Aqui vou eu tão desonestamente  
Deixo um bilhete pra você minha única  
E eu sei que você pode ver bem através de mim  
Então me deixe ir e você vai achar alguém)

**_  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there´s just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_**  
(Aqui vou eu, coloco meus pulmões pra fora e tento alcançar você  
Você é a minha única  
E desisto, mas não tem ninguém que me pega como você faz  
Você é minha única, minha única)

Os dois voltaram juntos para dentro da casa. Logo contaram a noticia a todos. Afinal, ali se encontravam todos os seus melhores amigos. Celebraram ainda mais felizes o aniversario de Sango.

Gente, nem acredito! Escrevi esse capitulo em um dia só!

Me perdoem a demora, tava com um serio bloqueio e diversos problemas! Mas agora a coisa anda! No próximo capitulo já teremos a tão esperada viagem! \o/

Mto obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, agradeço mto a paciência de vocês! E bem, como vcs podem ver, eu nao abandonei essa fic e nem tenho planos de abandonar!

msn: e até a próxima

Lime-chan


	15. A chama se ascendeu

**_4 meses depois do aniversario de Sango_**

Finalmente faltavam apenas 2 semanas para a viagem. As meninas estavam loucas atrás de roupas, biquínis e todos os detalhes que as garotas precisam para uma viagem como esta.

Era a ultima semana de setembro. Os dias típicos de primavera empolgavam a todos. Na sala, não havia outro assunto senão a esperada viagem. Até uma contagem regressiva foi feita no mural. Detalhes sobre o hotel, fotos do lugar, historias das turmas que já foram. Eram as únicas coisas que importavam aos jovens daquela turma. Nem mesmo a semana de prova que teriam na semana que viajariam conseguia abalar a turma.

Mais uma segunda feira. Kagome desligou o alarme do relógio e virou-se para o outro lado da cama. Queria estar sonhando. Não queria acordar, pensar em provas, ver Inuyasha ao seu lado e não poder abraçá-lo. Ao lembrar do hanyou, cobriu seu rosto com seu travesseiro. Percebeu que Inuyasha andava perdido em seus pensamentos no meio da aula. Provavelmente estava pensando em Kikyou.

Ouviu um berro. Era sua mãe dizendo que se não levantasse, iria se atrasar. Levantou, pegou seu uniforme e foi tomar um banho. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Inuyasha. Soltou um longo suspiro, fechou a água e saiu do chuveiro. Queria muito a chegada da viagem, nada como uma semana em um hotel em frente a uma linda praia para ajuda-la a esquecer seus sentimentos pelo garoto.

Terminou de se arrumar, tomou seu café da manha e foi direto para a escola. Precisava prestar atenção nas aulas, não queria preocupação nenhuma com notas enquanto estivesse fora.

Duas semana passaram voando. Eram tantas coisas a fazer que parecia não haver tempo suficiente. Já era a noite que antecederia a tão aguardada viagem. Kagome acabara de desligar o telefone. Acertava com Sango os últimos detalhes de suas malas. Tinha feito uma bela lista, e agora tinha que arrumar lugar em suas malas.

Foi correndo para seu quarto. Estava tão animada. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua cama. Guardava todas as suas malas embaixo de sua cama, era um local de fácil acesso. Puxou a maior mala que tinha ali, e uma outra menorzinha também. Afinal iria carregar algumas coisas para a viagem em si. Não houve duvidas quando decidiram viajar de ônibus. É uma longa viagem, mas não há nada melhor para unir uma turma.

A mala estava aberta embaixo de sua cama. Não pode deixar de reparar num envelope que se encontrava dentro dela. Estava bem empoeirado. Passou um paninho e o abriu. Achou estranho, nunca havia lido aquela carta. Seus olhos não conseguiam acreditar no que estava vendo. Era a letra de Inuyasha. E sua musica favorita.

_**Kagome,**_

_Remember when_

_(lembra-se de quando)  
**We never needed each other**_

_(ao precisavamos um do outro)  
**The best of friends**_

_(os melhores amigos)  
**Like sister and brother**_

_(como irmã e irmão)  
**We understood**_

_(Nos entendiamos)  
**We'd never be**_

_(que nunca ficaríamos )  
**Alone**_

_(sozinhos)_

**Those days are gone**

_(esses dias se passaram)  
**Now I want you so much**_

_(agora eu te quero tanto..)  
**The night is long**_

_(a noite é longa)  
**And I need your touch**_

_(e eu preciso do seu toque)  
**Don't know what to say**_

_(Não sei o que dizer)  
**Never meant to feel this way**_

_(Nunca pretendi me sentir assim)  
**Don't wanna be alone tonight**_

_(Não quero ficar sozinho essa noite)_

CHORUS  
What can I do to make you mine _(O que posso fazer para que você seja minha)  
Falling so hard, so fast this time_ _( Me apaixonando tanto, tão rápido dessa vez ²)  
What did I say, what did you do_ _(O que eu falei, o que você fez)  
How did I fall in love with you_ _(Como foi que eu me apaixonei por você)  
_

_**I hear your voice**_

_(Eu ouço a sua voz)  
**And I start to tremble**_

_(E começo a tremer)  
**Brings back the child**_

_(Traz de volta a criança)  
**That I resemble**_

_(Com quem me pareço)  
**I cannot pretend**_

_(Eu nao posso fingir)  
**That we can still be friends**_

_( Que nos ainda podemos ser amigos)  
**Don't wanna be alone tonight**_

_(Não quero ficar sozinho essa noite)  
_

_CHORUS - repeat_

I wanna say this right

_(Eu quero dizer isso certo)  
And it has to be tonight_

_(E tem q ser essa noite)  
Just need you to know_

_(Só quero que você saiba)  
I don't wanna live this lie_

_(Eu não quero viver essa mentira)  
I don't wanna say goodbye_

_(Eu nao quero dizer adeus)  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_(Com você eu quero passar o resto da minha vida)_

CHORUS - repeat

What can I do to make you mine

_(O que posso fazer para que você seja minha)  
Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_(Me apaixonando tanto, tão rápido dessa vez ²)  
Everything's changed, we never knew_

_( Tudo mudou, nos não sabíamos)  
How did I fall in love with you_

_(Como foi que eu me apaixonei por você)_

_**Foi você quem escreveu essa musica pra mim, e hoje eu percebi como ela demonstra o que eu sinto por você. Eu sei que você precisa de um tempo, mas por favor se os seus sentimentos forem os mesmos que os meus, me encontre hoje no parque da árvore sagrada (aqui em frente ao colégio) as 17:00...**_

_**Inuyasha**_

Kagome não entendia porque aquilo poderia estar acontecendo com ela. A chance de sua vida e ela deixou passar. Na verdade, nem soube da existência dessa chance! As lagrimas não paravam de rolar. Não conseguia aceitar o que acabara de ler. Era duro demais!

Milhares de pensamentos correram a sua mente. Será que ele ainda gostava dela? Será que ele já havia esquecido? Por que ela tinha que parar de falar com ele justamente quando o mais importante poderia ter sido falado. Sua cabeça fazia voltas e mais voltas, e ao mesmo tempo não saia do lugar.

Aos poucos as lagrimas foram se secando. Foi lembrando de todos os momentos em que esteve do lado dele, e não sabia de nada. Todo esse tempo, ela sofreu por ele. E ele queria estar com ela. Pensou então em como conseguiria olhar para o rapaz no dia seguinte. Há poucos minutos atrás via essa viagem como a oportunidade perfeita para esquece-lo, mas agora havia uma pequena chama em seu coração. Havia a possibilidade dele não ter esquecido, dele ainda querer ficar com ela.

Arrumou sua mala. Ainda não acreditava no tempo que demorara para achar a tal carta. Nem chegou a se perguntar como essa carta foi parar dentro de uma mala embaixo de sua cama. Deixou tudo pronto para a grande viagem. Jogou-se em sua cama e apenas quis dormir. Não queria ficar fantasiando com o momento em que seria beijada por um belo hanyou de orelhinhas fofas, mas seu coração não iria a permitiria dormir sem sonhar com o que poderia acontecer. Dessa vez, não era platônico!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Terça-feira havia chegado. A tão esperada terça-feira. A partir dali teriam uma semana de praia e festas. Nada poderia ser melhor do que isso. A manhã custou a passar. Ainda mais por terem provas no mesmo dia. Uma maneira da escola não permitir que se dedicassem apenas aos preparativos e esquecessem sua existência. O que não seria nada difícil, é claro.

14:00 – na frente do colégio.

O ônibus já havia chegado. Queriam uma longa viagem de ônibus. Sempre foi divertido viajar de ônibus com a turma do colégio. Não mudariam isso devido a longa duração dessa. O local estava lotado de pais. Todos faziam questão de levar seus "pequenos", de ver que estariam bem. Viam seus filhos entrando no ônibus. E viam o ônibus partindo. Para um certo casal de amigos, essa viagem poderia mudar tudo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aewwwwwwww finalmente essa viagem vai chegar! \o/

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas esse carnaval foi uma beleza pra escrever minhas fics! Ainda bem! Assim a vontade de vocês me matarem pode passar um pouquinho ne?

Gente, eu sei que eh difícil ver uma fic sem atualizar, mas poxa, só peço um pouco de compreensão...

Agradecimentos:

nathBella: É... no próximo capitulo eles jah estarão em PS! \o/ Que bom que você está gostando!

Rachel: Nossa! Obrigada pelo elogios! As vezes acho que eu enrolo demais... /o\ Continue acompanhando!

Samy Higurashi: Bom, acho que esse cap responde a sua pergunta ne! Continue acompanhando, agora vem o melhor da fic! \o/

Ju-Snq: Ehhhhhhh... esse cap ta respondendo mtas perguntas! \o/ Acho que a reação dela foi mais de choque ne... num foi algo dela sair correndo por ai... mas td por um motivo ne?

Amanda e Luana: Esse acabou sendo só da Kagome ne... Que bom q vcs gostaram! Continuem acompanhando!

Camila: No próximo capitulo você vera! ))))

Dayane: Bom, ele demorou um pouquinho mas chegou ne... O próximo vai ser melhor que esse! o/

Mari: Olha, eu não acho que vai ser mt longa não... Imagino eu, que deve ir até o 17/18... talvez um a mais... Continue acompanhando certo? Jah esta na reta final!

Eh isso ai pessoas! Espero que gostem, ta curtinho como sempre ne... mas eu não sei fazer capítulos longos/o\ Comentem ok?

Bjossss e até o próximo cap!

Lime-chan


End file.
